Legacy
by magistrate
Summary: Chronicles Reckoning. Twenty-eight years have passed since Dark Legion. A new generation takes center stage, but can they ever become more than just their parents' legacy? Their quest will take them into the secrets of their heritage, and far beyond....
1. Leonhart

(**A/N:**  
Transnomad makes a special guest appearance as the author of this frontisepiece. Thanks, Nomad!)

_The name of Squall Leonhart would live for centuries, as the SeeD who defeated the Sorceress from the future, saving humanity and time itself from destruction._

_And always with that story was another, that of Seifer Almasy, at once Squall's ultimate rival and closest friend. How he was coerced into fighting against SeeD and his own existence, and how he redeemed himself a year later, by giving his life to defeat another great threat, this one the victim of a very different kind of manipulation. And in death he finally achieved the status he had so vied for in life, as a hero and champion comparable to Squall himself._

_But all this soon faded into the past and the veterans of these great battles began to settle into some semblance of normal lives, spreading across the globe on the tides of fate as a period of calm settled over the world after nearly a century of turmoil._

_Their story ends here._

_As time passed on, a new generation emerged to take their own place in the annals of history. Fujin and Raijin, who had remained in Garden, came to adopt a young boy named Kamalyn following the accidental deaths of both his parents, and raised him in Garden, to someday become a SeeD. Zell and Kyra Dincht, now in working in Galbadia Garden on invitation from a General Dyver, become the proud parents of Tam. Crippled by a heart weakness from birth, Tam could never take part in the lifestyle into which he was raised. Selphie's adopted daughter, Dina, chose to learn the arts of medicine and paramagic in the cold climes of Trabia Garden. Cabe, son of Irvine and Jana Kinneas, delighted in his parents' assignment to the protection of Galbadian president Junon and became both the pride and the scourge of Deling City._

_However, the most compelling story is that of Aya. Born to Squall and Rinoa Leonhart between the ages of Kamalyn and Tam, Aya grew up in Balamb Garden, known by all to be Squall Leonhart's daughter. She admired her father, and did her best to learn all she could from the living legend._

_But as she grew, Aya began to resent always being referred to as "Commander Leonhart's kid," and began searching for ways to differ herself. Abandoning the traditional SeeD methods in which she had been trained, she began to study the dagger and poison, stealth, agility, the art of the assassin. And while she proved herself the intellectual equal of anyone in Garden, she scorned her classes, and frequently refused even to attend._

_The story of Seifer and Dyne, the atrocities of Centra and the dark legions of a sorcerer gone mad, is now twenty-eight years old. Now is the time of Aya Leonhart, a young girl who strives to become more than her father's daughter. She desires to make her own mark in the world._

_This is her story._

**/---LEGACY---\ **  
**--PART ONE--**

I_  
"From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were, I have not seen  
As others saw, I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring..."  
--Edgar Allen Poe, "Alone"_

"Aya Leonhart?"

The class was silent, exchanging knowing glances as the teacher read the name for the second time. Silently, Instructor Jemi put down the datapad and looked at the blonde boy sitting in the second row from the back.

"Mr. Nattaka, I don't suppose you would know of Ms. Leonhart's location?"

Kamalyn shook his head gravely. "She didn't tell me this time, Instructor," he said. "I checked out the ledge and the training center before I came, she's not at either one."

"Of course not," Jemi said darkly. Glancing around the room, she shook her head. "Please find her, cadet. You seem to have more luck than most of the Faculty." Glaring around the rest of the cadets, Jemi tapped a foot impatiently. "Today's meetings are mandatory. Our client is expecting a full three teams for the exam, and you will not be allowed to go on the exam if you do not attend. For any of you thinking of skipping out on the other meetings, I would urge you to reconsider."

Kamalyn slid out of his seat, moving to the door and stepping out. As soon as he had moved out of the Instructor's sight, he let his shoulders slump and let his face drop. Glancing around the halls, he tried to guess where Aya could be.

_What am I thinking? I don't need to guess. I know already_.

Setting off for the gate, Kamalyn spared a moment to wish he wasn't so closely acquainted with Commander Leonhart's daughter. His life would have been much easier if he had never become friends with Aya--or even _met_ her formidable father.

Aya sat on the edge of a rock outcropping, projecting from the rocky face of the Balamb Mountains. Below her the panoramic view of the Balamb Plains spread out, framed on the bottom by the view of the ledge which had now achieved infamy as Seifer's Ledge. The day was overcast, and a chill wind tugged at her as she sat. The gust made ripples dance across the plains below, whistling softly through the mountains.

_The calm before the storm,  
When the world dies--  
And the fate of teardrops  
In the heavens lie..._

Aya smiled to herself. She didn't consider herself a poet, although she did dabble in the art a bit. She found that if people knew, however, they tended to think of her as a different person than she really was. They would think of her as a bit meeker, a visionary a bit out of touch with the world--the normal poet stereotype. She was really nothing of the sort. She had proven herself in combat, in history, in math, in almost every area of study, she was the highest echelon.

As usual.

She could hear the faint noises of someone climbing up towards the ledge, and with a glance she identified it as Kamalyn.

Unlike her own carefully cultivated intimidating appearance, Kamalyn rarely looked as if he could willingly injure anyone or anything. Tall, blond, and handsome, with a pair of stunning green eyes that had undoubtedly snared more than one heart in Garden (unwittingly as it may have been), Kamalyn was the type of person who would have liked his lot in life much more if he could retreat to the back and be as unobtrusive as possible.

Aya, on the other hand, was a bit slighter and much meaner, with a particular aura around her that seemed to radiate aggression and scorn. Everything about her was like a spark--a potential fire just waiting to erupt. Her hair, unlike Kamalyn's neatly cropped locks, hung to just brush the tops of her ears, and had that particular look about it that suggested that there was a point beyond which no combing would make it look any better, and that point was reach after rolling out of bed and dragging one's hand through it a few times. Everything down to the way she moved radiated danger of one sort or another.

At the moment, Aya wore a look of sarcastic amusement, regarding Kamalyn quietly before glancing away. She smiled to herself, leaning back to look up at the sky. _So, he's here to drag me back to class again,_ she guessed. _At least I managed to evade him for this long._

_"Why do you keep doing this?"_ Kamalyn's voice wafted up. Aya shook her head, aware that he couldn't see her.

"Why do you think?"

Sitting up again, Aya could see that Kamalyn had pulled himself up onto the ledge, standing a respectful distance from the gravestone. "Because you already know what they're trying to tell you," Kamalyn responded. "You've read the books, you've previewed the tests, and there's nothing there you need to be in class to learn."

"Looks like you have it memorized," Aya said, jumping the few meters to the ledge and lading in a crouch. "Took you a bit longer to find me this time," she said, straightening up.

Kamalyn looked around. "You weren't here when I checked."

"That's because I was in the Fire Cavern," she answered evenly.

"The F--_why_?"

"I wanted to see the place. Did you know they're going to collapse the entrance? Seemed like I should see it one time before they do."

"Oh," Kamalyn said, trying not to get drawn into a conversation. "You need to get back to class--they aren't going to let you go on the exam if you don't. Trust me, there are some people who won't like that."

Aya glanced back at the Garden. "I know," she said. "You think I don't? I've had that conversation over and over with Mom."

Kamalyn winced. "I guessed," he said. "So, you coming?"

Aya groaned. "Why not?" she said. "I'm guessing that by now Jemi will have given up on the lectures. She has to learn sometime."

Kamalyn turned away, heading back. "She's just like you," he answered. "She never learns."

"Sir."

Commander Squall Leonhart glanced up, looking at the aide standing in front of him. He had aged since the battle at Centra, obviously. The fiery passion that Bahamut had found so intriguing had dimmed into the cool, calculating stare of a Commander. His hair had been trimmed into some semblance of regularity, and he sported a well-trimmed beard as well. Quistis had thought it looked imposing.

Rinoa had said it made him look like a bear.

Squall, in spite of Rinoa's comment, had kept it.

"Yes?" he asked civilly.

"There's--er--a problem, sir."

_Damn_. Squall stood up, clasping his hands behind his back. _One of two things--Rinaul, or Aya._

_Hyne, I hope it's Rinaul_.

"Well?"

"General Dyver and President Junon aren't so certain about the Rinaul act," the aide said, and Squall mentally relaxed. "They would like to see you and Headmaster Trepe in G-Garden tomorrow, if it's not too large an inconvenience. They apologize for the short notice, but they're rather booked up right now and they're afraid it's now or never."

"Tomorrow," Squall repeated, thinking. "...that should be acceptable. Clear it with Xu. I'll have the roster ready."

The aide saluted and moved off, leaving Squall to collapse back into his chair. A lot _had_ changed since Centra, but he didn't notice it anymore. Only on those rare occasions when he bothered to actively think about the past did he notice the drastic changes which had taken place in his lifespan of circa forty-five years. The Ultimecia mission, the first Sorcerer War, the death of Adel... so many events that _he_ had helped to bring about.

And now, here he was--Commander of Balamb Garden and semiofficial Ambassador to the Guardians, with a family and a responsibility to people other than himself. Other people would probably have paid to live the life of adventure and fame that he had. However, there was always some niggling doubt in the back of his mind--something wrong with the sequence of events that he couldn't quite place. A sense of incompleteness, maybe.

_Or maybe I'm just tired of being stuck behind a desk for all this time._

Digging out a sheet from one of the drawers, Squall glanced over it. It was one of the standard regulation sheets for accessing shared Garden funds--which was what they would be drawing from if they were going to put any type of Garden facility on Rinaul Island.

**_REQUIRED ATTENDANCE:_**  
_. .Proposing Headmaster  
. .Impartial Representative of all Gardens  
. .External Mediator as situation dictates_

He stopped reading there. That should be easy enough--Quistis was the proposing headmaster--having been appointed by Cid after his retirement. And as _he_ was the one who had proposed it to Quistis, he would be going as well. He and Quistis had already agreed on Fujin as the representative of Balamb Garden--Xu having refused. Pulling out another sheet that had been forwarded to him by Headmaster Torres of T-Garden, Squall felt a slight tugging at the corners of his mouth as he saw why.

**Cmdr. Leonhart--read and correct.**

**HDMSTR  
B-Garden: Quistis Trepe; (Cmdr. Squall Leonhart)**

**REPS  
B-Garden: Fujin Nattaka  
G-Garden: Kyra Dincht  
T-Garden: Selphie Tilmitt**

**MDTR  
Galbadia: Amici Junon**

_Just like a reunion,_ Squall thought. _Selphie will be there as the ambassador from Trabia, and Zell will be there with Kyra for certain._ He thought for a moment. _Where there's Junon there'll have to be Irvine. Only person missing will be Nida... and he's in Esthar. Isn't much that will tear him away from his job._

_And I'll see them all again tomorrow._

_If this is a problem, I wish they would happen more often._

Something was nagging at the back of his mind, and he considered it for a moment.

_Hah--if I can manage to drag Aya along and Fujin can bring K--K--_ he searched his brain for a name, and came up empty. _...her adoptive son, it might be a good chance for them to see Tam, Cabe and Dina again. Maybe one of them will be able to convince Aya to behave--and, anyway, she should be a full-fledged SeeD by tomorrow. She'll be due for a vacation._

Leaning back in his chair, he allowed himself to relax. He didn't anticipate any problems.

There was a noise at the entrance, and the aide stuck his head back in. Squall glanced at him pensively.

"Something you've forgotten?" he asked.

"Er, no, sir. I--there seems to be another problem with--er, your daughter. Sir."

_Damn_.


	2. Dincht

II  
_"It's not the voices in my head that are bothering me, it's the voices in yours."  
--anonymous_

* * *

"_Tam_!" 

Tam stopped abruptly in his tracks, heart giving a lurch that was almost painful as he fought down the _fight-or-flee_ response to surprise. Turning, he grinned halfheartedly as his father jogged towards him--ignoring the exasperated look another Faculty member shot at him as he blatantly disobeyed G-Garden's no-running policy. Catching up with his son, Zell threw an arm around his shoulders with practiced care--it wouldn't do to do anything to shock the boy's heart, weakened from birth by an uncurable defect. Even so, sometimes the Faculty member had trouble remembering to curb his enthusiasm--still as present as the times it used to annoy Squall after twenty-seven years.

"Yeah?" Tam asked, turning halfway to continue his trudge down the hall.

"Think you'd like to see your friends at B-Garden again?" Zell asked. Tam shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" he answered noncommittally, all the while thinking _Can you go away, dad? I need to go think about something._

"How about tomorrow?"

Tam stopped in his tracks, looking at his father. "Huh?" was the only clear thing he said.

"Headmaster Aurelion arranged a meeting here tomorrow about that Rinaul thing your mother's been talking about. That'll be dragging Squall, Quistis and Fujin all the way up from Balamb and Selphie down from Trabia. How'll you like that?"

"...great," Tam responded unevenly. Zell didn't notice--maybe because Tam always sounded a bit hesitant, maybe because he had just never really gotten the finer nuances of emotion and tone.

"Look, I have to go help with Jherrin's World History class--you know how it is. I'll see you around, okay?"

"...yeah," Tam said, forcing a smile. "I'll see you."

Zell turned and bolted off, probably already late for whatever special appearance he was supposed to make in Jherrin's class. Tam stole a glance at one of the clocks positioned on the wall--he still had a good two hours before _his_ next class for the day started, seeing as he wasn't in training to become a SeeD. Enough time to go find some place private and hopefully far removed from his parents' quarters.

_If only G-Garden had a Secret Area like Balamb's..._

Stealing down one of the halls and up a flight of stairs, Tam eased open the door to the reception room and glanced inside. Fortunately enough, there was no one inside. Slipping in, he closed the door behind him. Moving over to the center of the room, he collapsed into a chair.

_I wish I knew what I was doing,_ he thought.

When Tam had been born, it had been with an unusually weak heart. Stress, exertion, fear--all of these posed a danger to his frail constitution. Thus, he had never been able to join SeeD as his father had wished he was able to. Because he was not a member of SeeD, there was no reason for him to even bee issued Guardian Forces.

Thus, he had had no experience with them until the two Kamalyn had written of being issued to _him_ decided to show up in the back of his mind one day.

Just like any other student in any other Garden, Tam had read the historical accounts of the leadup to the Battle of Centra, and he knew exactly what had happened during the first, unprecedented event in which the team had tried to summon a GF--Diablos--to get answers out of him. Tam didn't imagine it would be much easier for _him_ to try.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the pair with as much mental resolve as he had. He could feel their immense power--power which, if it chose to, could decide not to manifest itself for his admittedly weak request. However, even in his untrained grasp, he could feel the two sliding out of his mind into the room. Energy fluxed before him, seeming to writhe around itself like a frantic wind, and then exploded soundlessly in his vision. Tam threw an arm up to protect his eyes against the blinding light, wincing as a tingly feeling of pure paramagic flowed through him.

A voice, cold and smooth as wet silk, spoke.

**And for this need, what, child, have we been summoned?**

Tam lowered his arm, looking at the pair of GFs calmly standing across the room. Both took the form of huge warsteeds of a kind extinct since the Centran eras, manes and coats glimmering in unnatural splendor--one jet black, with only a field of stars for its eyes, and the other a pure, radiant silver, glowing blue eyes containing neither white nor pupil. Wings sprouted from the back of each creature, now held tightly against their backs in the small room. Tam felt a momentary pang of guilt for having called them into such a cramped space.

The silver one tossed its mane, its voice portraying the same radiance and sanctity that its appearance did. _"Thus need, brother, for which we once had come."_

Tam stared, both because he had never seen such creatures like the ones before him and because he couldn't seem to make out anything more than the general gist of what they were saying. The black one nodded, turning his attention on Tam. **We are here, child, for be your wish.**

_"We are not known to him."_

**For is so**. The black stepped forward, hooved feet making no sound on the floor. **Called but unrecognized.**

"Who _are_ you?" Tam asked, staring at them. Kamalyn had warned him that GFs always gave the impression that they were talking behind your back, but Tam had never realized just how annoying it could be. "Why did you come to me?"

_"Why?"_

**Why?**

The two pegasi turned their long necks almost simultaneously to look at each other. The black one turned back to Tam.

**We, child, are those herefor to guide,** he murmured. **Equatus-Diei my brother, am I and Equatus-Noctis. And our why, do you call us is?**

Tam scratched his forehead, trying to figure out what they had said. "Uh... why did I call you?" he guessed. He got the feeling that they had never stopped to learn standard English. "I wanted to know why you came to me all of a sudden."

A spectral, whinnying laugh came from Diei. _And now, and who he wherefore. Yes, always with the colt is it turn to the future--always asking, wonder what is _is.

**We, child, are those herefor to guide,** Noctis repeated patiently.

"Don't you... guide Kamalyn?"

**The other of you speak whom, has a need is none to yours.**

"Are you saying... I need you more than he does?" Tam was thoroughly confused.

_"You need, less far we can provide. Our need, so, far more than you."_

**Our aide to you, and aid of you to we,** Noctis said. Tam watched them.

"But how can _I_ help _you_?" he asked.

The two looked at each other, and Diei laughed again. Turning, his blue eyes seemed to drill into Tam's soul.

_"What help of you, you can provide. What help of we, we must. So, we leave."_

Diei reared, wings snapping open and propelling him forward into whatever netherworld he had sprung out of. Wherever he had gone, Tam could no longer feel his--rather unsettling--presence in his mind.

Noctis stepped forward again, lowering his head so that he could stare directly into Tam's eyes. The starfield moved oddly across the surface in a pattern that gave Tam the impression he was being inspected. Finally, Noctis snorted. No air was expelled.

**Manifestation weak,** Noctis pronounced. **But useless far from away.**

There was a pause, and the GF said what were perhaps the seven most coherent words that Tam would ever hear out of him.

**You will be of use to us.**

Turning, with the speed and sound of a thunderclap, he was gone.


	3. Conversations

III  
_"Adolescence is a constant war for independence."  
--Instructor Aki  
_

_

* * *

"So how goes the war?"_

Squall winced at the teasing--albiet apt--description of his perpetual clash with Aya. "Same as always," he muttered at the figure on the screen.

Nida grinned and took a step back, collapsing into one of the chairs in the Estharan Militant's office. For some reason--a joke, perhaps--he had taken to wearing sunglasses wherever he went. Maybe it was just part of his ongoing campaign against being overlooked. _"That bad, huh?"_

Squall didn't deign to answer.

_"Seems to me that you guys get worse off every time I see you. If you want my advice--"_

"No thanks," Squall broke in. _We were supposed to be discussing Rinaul._

_"--teach her a lesson,"_ Nida finished anyway. _"Take her out for a training session. Show her she's not as great as she thinks she is."_

"I don't think that would work," Squall said. _Namely because seven straight hours of heavy training with Weaponsmaster Garrison hasn't done anything except make her meaner._ "What did Laguna say?"

Nida laughed. _"What did you expect? Laguna loved the idea. He wants to meet with you in person to discuss the final stuff."_

Squall nodded. "...how is he?"

_"That's right,"_ Nida said. _"You haven't seen him in over a year. It probably says something that I see more of your father nowadays than you do."_

"You work in Esthar," Squall countered.

_"True, true. Anyway, Laguna's fine. A few more white hairs, but he's okay other than that. Kiros has been running him in circles around the training pad, so I hear. You keeping in shape?"_

Squall glared at Nida for a moment. _I'm the Commander of Balamb Garden,_ he thought. _Garrison would have my hide if I_ dared_ to go without at least an hour of training every day._

_"Right, right, the sadist-General you hired as Weaponsmaster. Did you ever get back at Irvine for reccomending that guy?"_

"No."

_"You should. Oh, by the way, I talked to Zell again. Sent him a plastic moogle. For old time's sake."_

"Haven't you done that every year?" Squall asked.

_"Well... yeah. It's just too good a joke to pass up. Though, he just recently started sending me foam throwing knives. You know, the kind kids play with?"_

Squall nodded. Nida's eyes flicked to something offscreen, and he grinned.

_"Speaking of throwing knives, it looks like you have a visitor. Sound the battle alert. Hey, Aya,"_ he called. _"How've you been?"_

Squall turned around, looking at his daughter. As usual she was lounging against the wall, dressed in her signature colors of black and silver. She had chosen the two precisely because she knew Squall--not to mention the rest of the people connected in any way with the Dyne campaign--would disapprove.

"Hey," she said. "My aim's improved. Yours?"

_"Hell no. I'm the Estharan Militant, remember? They don't let me out of their sight if they can help it. And in the world of politics, it wouldn't be too great to show that the overseer of the armed forces is an assassin by rights."_

"Yeah, well, sucks t'be you," Aya smiled quietly. "I'll see you around."

_"I'll see you. Squall, I'll have Kiros send over the official invitation later. Give my regards to the gang."_ With a silent wave, Nida switched the screen to the Esthar symbol. Squall reached over slowly and flipped it off. For several moments, he stared at the desk. Anything to avoid talking to his daughter.

"You skipped class again," he said bluntly, finally.

"You caught on," Aya deadpanned. Squall's jaw tightened--why was it always so hard?

"Why?"

"Because I know all the stuff that they're teaching, and I have since the beginning of the semester. Same as last year. And the year before."

"You can't just read the books," Squall said, turning to her. "You need to--"

"--listen to the lectures, participate in class, and do the assignments as well," Aya finished. "Sorry, Da, but I have heard that pathetic excuse for an argument more times than I can count."

For a moment, Squall was just tempted to walk away and leave it at that. But no, that would be almost equal to conceeding that she was right. "Then why don't you ever listen?"

Aya tossed her head. "Because I have never seen anything that could get me to believe that their way is perfect."

"And you think yours is?"

"It's worked so far." Pushing past Squall, she looked outside at the red-brown shape of the Ragnarok. "Don't tell me you never bent the rules in training."

Squall actually had to think about that for a while. "Not really," he said.

Aya sighed, but said nothing. Her gaze was riveted on the surface of the Estharan warcraft--severely outdated, but still a good deal more advanced than several of the Galbadian airships. After a moment, she spoke again.

"...why haven't you retired that thing?"

Squall blinked, wondering what she was talking about. Glancing out the window, he saw the craft. _That_? he wondered, and a rueful smile flashed over his face. _Too many fond memories_.

"It's older than you are," Aya continued. "In vehicle years, that makes it ancient. It's a wonder you don't have to clean Propagator carcasses out of the engines."

_Hey_-- "You're changing the subject," Squall said. Aya shrugged.

"Would going back to the earlier one help anything anyway?"

_Probably not_. "Don't skip class," Squall said, hoping to get the final word in for once.

"Whatever," Aya retorted, heading for the door.

_Why me...?_


	4. Mission Briefings

IV  
_"Explanations are for those who can't find solutions. No one cares how much you know--as long as they know how much you can do."  
--anonymous_

* * *

Aya stood to attention as the the main weaponry instructor in Balamb, Sibuna Hathor, ambled into the briefing room of the spacious, ten-man transport. A grin parted his withered face, wrinkles like valleys separating into a mask of good humor. Most of the students were amazed he had kept going this long--he had been the one to train Commander Leonhart in the gunblade, and he showed no signs of stopping his lengthy career. 

"Good afternoon, cadets," he said clearly. Everyone on the two teams that had taken Transport B saluted. "You can go at ease, I certainly plan to be," the instructor said, dropping into a chair. The students followed suit, all watching the instructor carefully. "I'm sure you were all _listening_ in class," he said, eyes picking out a few problem students and riveting themselves for a moment on Aya, "and you know approximately _where_ you're going. I'm here to tell you _why_."

Hathor hit a button on the table, and a crude 3D hologram of the Deep Sea Research Center popped up, flickering awkwardly for the first few seconds and rotating slowly. A few more button punches, and the image shed the top half as the Deep Sea Deposit slowly grew.

"You've all read the accounts of SeeD Leonhart's rather spur-of-the-moment expedition down to the DSD--and of how it ended when they made the rather well-fated mistake of fighting Ultima Weapon, which they had somehow brought up and liberated from the depths of the Deposit. Oddly enough, since they cleared the way, _no one_ has ever decided to explore the regions they opened."

A flashing, green question mark appeared underneath the diagram, greyed-out artist's conceptions of the rest of the Deposit fluctuated randomly. A few of the cadets had to keep themselves from chuckling--Hathor had obviously had fun designing the briefing, if he was the one who had.

"If any of you were watching the newscasts for the last few months, you'd know that a big Estharan project--with a sizable budget--was sent down to the DSRC to explore these nether regions of the Deposit. Since they arrived, no trace of them has been found." Hathor fixed them all with a solid glare. "Your mission, SeeDs, as dictated by the Estharan Paramagical Ordinance Council's Research and Exploration Committee, is to scout out the ruins--bringing back detailed maps and reports, if at all possible--and to search for any trace of the former team, be it them or their corpses. Any questions?"

"At least one," Aya said almost to herself, and raised a hand. Hathor grinned at her for a moment, like a hawk grinning at a mouse--before he responded.

"_Cadet_ Leonhart."

"What kind of resistance can we expect?" Aya asked, "forgetting" to tack on the respectful _sir_ at the end.

"You can't expect anything, cadet," Hathor said. A few more taps on the control panel, and the hologram began to show rotating diagrams of various monsters. Each stayed around for about two full revolutions before disappearing to show the next one. "As you may have guessed, our records are twenty-eight years out of date, and marred by the reports that after Ultima Weapon was destroyed the level of monster activity took a sharp drop. _Commander_ Leonhart's team reported a variety of monsters--Imps and Tri-Faces, to name a few. However, _no one_ has brought back any record of what might be waiting below the Weapon platform. Be on your guard." Hathor glanced across the cadets. "Any more?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Hathor's eyes narrowed. "Why not what?"

"Why didn't anyone ever bring back any information? What about the team that went there in the first place?"

"Your father's team?" Hathor asked bluntly, abandoning all tact.

"Yes," Aya said. "You would think that they would have at least a bit of an idea what was past Weapon Platform."

"The question is immaterial at the moment. For whatever reason, they never brought back any maps. Questions?"

"Not even an idea?" Aya interrupted.

"Cadet, are you getting to something?" Hathor asked. Aya shrugged.

"It just seems odd that after coming all the way down, they didn't even bother to peek down the hole they had just brought a Weapon up out of. You would think that they would be a bit more thorough."

"It may have seemed like a trivial concern at the time," Hathor answered. "However, if the question is really so important to you, perhaps you could ask your father directly." There was a low chuckle from one of the students, stopping abruptly under the icy glares that both the Instructor and Aya fixed on him. Hathor continued smoothly. "Or, if you can't wait until then, maybe you would prefer just to surpass your father and explore the Deposit for yourself?"

Aya glowered at him, annoyed by the comparison between her and Squall. She said nothing.

"Questions?" the instructor snapped out again.

No one spoke up. Hathor nodded.

"All right. There are eight of you here, and I've split you into teams of four. Team rosters are: Squad B is Ranier, Laertes, Carman, and Malle. Ranier is the Squad Leader. Squad C is Nattaka, Dyson, Leonhart, and VanJarim. Nattaka is the Squad Leader. If you have any objections, I'd like to hear them now."

No one objected--they all had a reasonable idea that they would get points docked if they did. However, glancing at Kamalyn, Aya could see that the Squad Leader had turned a shade paler.

"All right, then," Hathor said. Turning, he stepped through the door to the pilot's seat. The transport gave a soft shudder.

The cadets stood up from their places around the table, sliding the chairs around through the network of grooves in the floor. Although the chairs were required by Garden safety regs to anchored to the floor, the grooves allowed them to be reorganized in some semblance of freedom. Squad B clustered to the back of the ship next to the narrow, reinforced window that stretched across the hind end of the craft, and Squad C began to group near the table. Aya smoothly moved over to the console, activating the hologram of the DSRC.

"He didn't mean anything by it, you know," Kamalyn said awkwardly, dropping into a seat next to her. Aya didn't even glance at him.

"Which part?"

"...I don't think he meant anything by any of it," Kamalyn said.

"Right."

The ship rumbled again, and there was a vague sensation of movement. Aya glanced out of one of the portholes, and could see the semi-hovercraft beginning to glide out, mere centimeters from touching the waves. The hologram on the table popped up to display one of the various conceptions of the region beyond Weapon Platform, then split to display five at once. Aya shuffled through them, noting the wide variety.

"Look at this," she said, selecting four. "These hypotheses were done by the Estharan Ancient Civilization Council. This one shows a straight drop-off--a tunnel going straight down--_this_ one shows that it stops a level below in a kind of nondescript room, this shows a spiral like the one that lead up to it, and this one shows a much more elaborate structure. What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that they have no idea," Kamalyn said.

"Why would the EACC make--" Aya checked the banks, "--seventeen hypotheses on the region beyond the Platform? Hmm?"

"You're getting at something," Kamalyn said. "Just tell me so we can get it over with."

"The EACC was interested in this--interested a lot. So why didn't they explore it? They had the resources, and Grandp--President Loire would have OK'd it. So why weren't there any expeditions besides the one we're chasing after?"

"I'm missing this," Kamalyn said.

"So am I," Aya said. Flipping off hologram and the four spinning hypothetical maps, she switched on the console built into the table. "Let's try another angle. The DSRC was built by the Galbadians to develop a Junction system and find an ultimate draw point. For a while, it was mobile--until they stationed it over the DSD. Why?"

"Just tell me."

"That's the problem," Aya said. "_I_ don't know. There's no record of an ultimate draw point ever being found, and there would be no reason to stop otherwise. Plus--" she scrolled down in the text a bit. "Do you have any idea how Da and the rest ran into Ultima?"

"They activated a machine which drew it up on a cable. Or something like that."

"Something like that," Aya echoed. "Now, it they drew it up on a cable, what does that say about the far end?"

"It would have to be attached to the Weapon," Kamalyn answered uncertainly. "Wait--"

"Go on," Aya encouraged. Kamalyn glanced at the data.

"If they had to attach it to the Weapon somehow, and the Weapon had to be brought _up_, then someone would have had to go down and attach it."

"Exactly," Aya said. "That place has already been explored. For some reason or other, no record--or at least no public one--survived. Why not?"

Kamalyn didn't have an answer. "I guess we'll find out," he said.

"Yeah," Aya agreed. "I guess we will."


	5. Mission Complications

V  
_"Screw orders."  
--Seifer Almasy  
_

* * *

"All cadets, attention!" 

The cadets turned, facing the voice. Instructor Sierra was a tall, thin woman with red hair cropped so close to her head that all one could see was a soft fuzz, and a SeeD uniform so neatly pressed that one would think she took a ruler along to the wash. She watched them all from behind a pair of thin sunglasses, no expression flickering over her face. She kept her hands clasped behind her back when she spoke.

"You will proceed down to Weapon Platform, at which point you will go downwards and split up. We have reason to believe that there will be more than three routes, you will each be responsible for covering one. Squad Leaders Uriel, Ranier, and Nattaka, come forward!"

The three cadets she named stepped forward, and Hathor moved to each of them to hand them something.

"You will be in communication with each other, your SeeD backup and me throughout the exam. Should anything arise, we will all be notified simultaneously. Good luck, cadets. This exam starts now."

The group broke up into the three groups, and Kamalyn moved back over to his three subordinates. Aya was literally having to restrain herself from giving the order to move out.

"Let's go," Kamalyn said, sparing her enthusiasm. All three saluted, and fell in behind him as he jogged to the entrance of the DSRC.

Deep within the Deep Sea Deposit, something stirred.

Rings of adamantine and mage stones ground slowly around, rearranging themselves in an attempt to seal something into the darkness of the deep sea. A faint resonance wound up, and died away.

Water around the depths seemed to press more heavily on the Deposit. There was a low, deep sigh, and the machines ground to a halt under the mistaken impression that all was well.

"Sure is lonely down here."

San Dyson glanced around the wide, underwater cavern, noting the vast amount of space that was contained within the distant stone walls. "Ever wonder who bothered to make this sort of place?" he wondered aloud, prompting Kamalyn to glance back over.

"Who knows," he said, cautiously scanning the perimeter. "All of the stairwells from this point are enclosed," he said, motioning to the tunnellike stairs that lead down from the ledge on which they stood. "That's unusual. Everything to this point was open."

San cast a glance upward, but his gaze couldn't make it all the way up to the top of the Deposit. "Air's getting heavy," he said. "You read that original report by the Commander's team? They said that the air got heavy just before--"

"We're how far below sea level?" Aya interrupted. "Of course the air is heavy. We're feeling the weight of the sea and all the air above it. Quit scaring yourself."

Kamalyn glanced down one of the tunnels, flipping on a palm-light to shine it into the murky darkness. "Stairs as far as you can see," he said, flipping the light off again.

"So where are we going?" Aya asked, planting a hand on her hip impatiently.

Kamalyn almost admitted that he had no idea, but managed to stop himself at the last moment. _A leader never admits indecision, not_ that_ bluntly_, he reminded himself. "Suggestions?"

There was silence. Aya glanced to one side.

"Anyone else hear that?"

"What?"

Aya moved over to one of the tunnels, shining her palm light into the darkness. "There's a resonance coming from down there."

"A resonance was also reported by the Commander's team," San noted.

"I detect a note of panic," Aya taunted lightly.

"No harm in being cautious," San objected. Kamalyn moved over to Aya's side, his light joining hers in an attempt to reveal the secrets hidden in the gloom.

"It is a resonance," he said. Taking a step forward, he concentrated for a moment. "And a thumping. Regular." He listened for a moment longer. "Getting... closer?"

"Something's coming up the stairs," Aya said, backing up and drawing her weapons. Kamalyn followed her example quickly, pulling the weighted quarterstaff from its brace on his back. Dyson and VanJarim both readied themselves, facing the stairwell in a half-circle and waiting.

A scream cut the still air, and VanJarim flew forward. The cadet team whirled, facing the new threat from behind them.

The creature seemed to be one continuous coil, moving around and over and under and through itself in a hypnotic, ceaseless motion; like a snake with no apparent beginning or end. On occasion a serpentine head or the tip of a tail would be seen, but it disappeared within the writhing whole too quickly to be kept track of. It was a mesmerizing sight, one that sought to quickly leech an observer of any mental faculty except wonder.

"Where'd that thing come from?" San yelled, backpedaling to bring himself within range to cast magic. VanJarim stumbled to her feet, turning.

"Hell, no," she muttered, shaking her head. "That's not some monster. That thing's a GF--"

"Confirmed," San muttered as the last trace of a Scan spell fed its information into his mind. "Water GF. Kind of powerful--"

"Guys?" Aya had turned, facing the second monster--_GF_?--who had come up the stairs behind them. It sat upon the stairs, powerful haunches supporting a streamlined torso and narrow, maned head. Webbed feet sported impressive claws, and two tusks protruded from the lower jaw. It gleamed a sort of neon indigo in the Deposit's unnatural light. "We forgetting something?"

Kamalyn spun his quarterstaff, watching the GFs watch him. "I think this is what they call a standoff," he said. "Anyone have Fire magic available?"

"Fira," San said.

"Fire-Air GF, Sentinel," VanJarim said.

"Firas and the odd Firaga," Aya responded, shifting her gaze from one GF to the other. "They don't seem too intent on killing us, do they?"

"Don't relax," San warned. "It's a trick. It's always a trick."

Kamalyn faced the one on the higher stairs, hoping that these were GFs of the diplomatic variety. "Why are you here?" he queried.

The GF reared its head, staring him straight in the eye as the rest of the body continued its serpentine dance. _Go no further,_ it whispered; voice too empty to fill the empty expanse.

"Why not?"

There was a low growl from the GF on the lower stairs, and it lumbered forward. The cadets backed away, splitting so as not to be backed into one corner. The GF shook his mane, sending water cascading across the floor. It mantled, casting warning glares around the company.

The transmitter that Hathor had given to Kamalyn fuzzed to life, emitting a slight bit of static before Sierra's imperious voice cut over it. _"All SeeD cadet teams are ordered to withdraw immediately. This is a withdraw notice. All SeeD cadet teams are ordered to withdraw immediately."_

The larger GF could almost have laughed.

Kamalyn sighed. "Everyone, let's head back up."

"What?" Aya demanded. "But we just--"

"We have orders," Kamalyn interrupted. Casting a glance at the serpent GF, he was relieved as it slid quietly back into whatever netherworld the GFs came from. "Let's go."

"This isn't right," Aya said. "Why are they calling a retreat? What's--"

"_Withdrawal_, not _retreat_," Kamalyn corrected. "Aya, don't question orders. Let's just--"

In a flash of motion, Aya was gone. The huge GF whirled as she darted past it, into the tunnel and out of sight.

"_Aya_!" Kamalyn bellowed, startled. Taking a step forward, he was put in place by the GF's growl. Turning to the rest of the team, he swung an arm upward. "Get going. Now!" he snapped, and the two executed neat SeeD salutes and turned to sprint off. Kamalyn rushed past the GF, who followed at a lumbering run.

Pelting headlong down the stairs, Kamalyn took a sharp turn and skidded to a halt. Aya was standing there, staring dubiously at the water that engulfed the rest of the stairwell. Kamalyn spun her around, not too sure that the incredulous look on his face could even come near to expressing the whole of what he felt.

Before he could even think about trying to berate her, the GF had caught up with them. That was probably for the better, he reflected--it wasn't as if Aya was exactly easy to berate.

"Aya," Kamalyn breathed as he tightened his hand on the quarterstaff.

"Shut up," Aya growled.

"I'm going to strangle you if we ever get out." He choked so badly on the word _if_ that it sounded like he was strangling himself.

"I'd like to see you try," Aya said, as the GF charged forward.


	6. Debriefing

VI  
_"Liberty is the right to do what the law permits."  
--Charles de Secondat_

_

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap._

Muffled voices were all that came through the door to Commander Leonhart's office--that and the steady tapping made by the click of a pen on the hilt of a gunblade. Aya sat rigidly on the hard seats outside the office--seats that were so ridiculously uncomfortable that she could almost believe her father had ordered them specially made. It would make sense, she thought--seats constructed for the express purpose of making students ill at ease. After all, who ever came up here to be _rewarded_ for something?

The clock on the wall resolutely switched another digit and Aya's hand, already white-knuckled, tightened on the arm of the chair. That was sixteen minutes _already_. What in hell was Squall _doing_ in there? What in Hyne's name--

The door slid open, and a Kamalyn several shades paler than was normal stepped out. As soon as he felt that he was out of sight of the Commander, his shoulders slumped and he let a small tremor pass through him. He glanced at Aya, an utterly unreadable expression in his eyes. "He wants to see you now," he stated.

"Really?" Aya said, too indifferent to feign surprise.

"Aya, for the love of--I don't know why you can't just--what in _hell_ were you--" Kamalyn's annoyance ran out before he could use it to put a coherent thought together. "--never mind. I'm leaving," he finished lamely, jerking a thumb at the exit. Aya shrugged.

"See you around," she said, pushing herself out of the chair. Kamalyn stepped into the elevator, looking weary and quite defeated. Aya steeled herself and stepped through the door.

Squall stood as she entered, closing the door behind her. He gave a SeeD salute so forced that she wondered if he had managed to sprain anything this time, and she returned it with equal warmth. Chiseling a reckless grin onto her face, she asked "Did I pass?" in the most obstinately, insincerely happy voice she could emulate.

Years of aggravation sprang up behind his eyes, and she could tell that it was taking a vast amount of effort to keep it from showing on the rest of his face as well. His hand was twitching, too--and that was never a good sign.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your squad leader, ignored a withdrawal notice, and put yourself and your teammates in considerable danger," Squall said in that flat tone that was only about two steps above a growl. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

Aya crossed her arms, putting on the same poker-face he was so carefully displaying. She couldn't, however, conceal the flash of anger in her eyes. "No," she stated.

Squall's eyes damn near bugged out of his skull.

"I don't think I need to explain myself. I think I did what any individual with any dose of scientific curiosity would have done."

"Scientific curiosity _does not_ overrule direct orders--"

"I was acting within the wording of a contract. They wanted me to explore the Deposit, so I did."

"The contract was overruled by an order from the SeeD in command," Squall said. "The rules are very clear as to--"

"The rules need revision," Aya started. "Why should--"

"Be _quiet_!"

Squall's hand came down on the table, and Aya jumped. She had the feeling that she might have pushed a bit _too_ far, this time.

"What do you think this is?" Squall asked, voice having reached that dangerous level where no emotion was evident in it at all. "This isn't some father-daughter quarrel. This was a SeeD Exam, Aya, and you..."

The words were left unsaid. _You blew it_.

"You'll take all the responsibility." There was something in his voice now, something-- "You're not SeeD material." --_shame_. That was it. "I don't know how... they let you get this far." Squall sounded _ashamed_.

A throb of bitterness hit Aya, not so much for the words as the _way he said them._ Ashamed. She frowned, setting her shoulders in an inadvertently belligerent pose. "Don't you?" she asked, words sounding rather hollow as they rang in her ears. "They let me get here because I'm the best."

Squall drew himself up to his full height, meeting her eyes squarely. "You can't follow orders. You're too impulsive. Too rash. You don't consider danger--"

"Some people _look_ for that in a leader."

"--_leader_?" Squall shook his head slowly. "Aya, you can't even make SeeD. Calling yourself a leader is... it's absurd."

"Ouch," Aya said dryly. "What, you think I'm impulsive? So I can make decisions rapidly. You think--"

"It's not the same thing," Squall objected, but Aya ran right over it.

"--think that I don't pay attention to orders? I disobey them when the orders aren't the ideal course of action. Shouldn't a leader be able to--"

"A leader should be able to _accurately judge_ when the orders aren't ideal," Squall said. "Running off to sate your own curiosity does _not_ constitute sufficient ground to--"

"Fine. _Whatever_." Aya spat the words at him, leaning forward. "Goodbye."

Turning on her heel, she stalked toward the door. "You're not dismissed," Squall snapped, and she half-turned.

"I _can't even make SeeD_, so why bother following rules?" she said caustically, then rounded on him. "Well?" She hiked a thumb back at the door. "Dismissal, hell. What's to stop me from walking out now?"

"If you make the effort, then next year I'm sure--"

Aya snorted derisively. "Next year? Take the classes again. Do the training again. Act the same damn play with the same damn puppeteer." She took a step forward, eyes suddenly shrewd. "You know what? Maybe I can't follow orders. Maybe it's because I'm too used to _being my own person_, to _not hiring myself out_. I want freedom, Da--"

"--Commander--" Squall corrected automatically, the thinking portion of his brain still trying to analyze Aya's newest assault.

"--and if that's a problem, hell. _Screw SeeD_."

A dark smile spread over her face as she saw that she had finally managed to elicit a reaction. Squall looked as if someone had socked him in the gut. "Might you want to reconsider--" he started, but Aya had already made her mind up not to let him finish the thought.

"Maybe it's just my _impulsive_ nature, but I think I've made my decision. Good-bye, _commander_."

Then she turned, and disappeared out of the office. Squall's hand went to his forehead, and he sat heavily as the door slammed. He wasn't quite comprehending what was going on, and he had the feeling that if his head was allowed to swim for long enough he might. Then again, maybe--

"_I'm sorry_," a concerned voice spoke.

Squall closed his eyes, focusing on the presence in the back of his mind. "She _acts_ just like Seifer," he said, weariness creeping into his tone. It was the only thing he could think of to say. "...and her friend _looks_ just like him."

There was a brief, electric tingle, and Quezacotl's presence left his mind and flared up beside him. The lightning bird spread his wings, as if offering a shrug. "_She is who she is,_" he said cautiously.

Squall sighed, lowering his hand to the desk. "Where did it all begin, Quez?" he asked, hoping that the Guardian would be able to give him some finite point on which to place the blame. "All I can think about is keeping her from turning out like _he_ did, and all she can think about is rubbing my nose in how much she emulates him."

It was difficult to read expressions on a being with no facial features, but he could have sworn that Quezacotl looked troubled. _"Did you ever tell her?"_ the Guardian asked.

"Tell her what?"

_"How it was he scarred you."_ It was somehow clear that Quezacotl wasn't referring to the pale silver line that stretched across his face.

Squall shook his head. "I never dared," he responded.

As the elevator doors slid shut, Aya suddered and collapsed against a wall. Running a hand through her hair, she wondered what in Hyne's holy name she had just _done_.


	7. Graduation

VII  
_"No, the worst mistake is the one that kills you. All the rest are small potatoes."  
--Instructor Aki  
_

* * *

Kamalyn slipped into the main room of his family's suite silently, half-hoping that there was no one around. His hopes were dashed, however, as he saw Raijin lounging on the couch, watching a news report on the television screen with a rapt fascination that was almost comical. He glanced up as Kamalyn came it, pounding an open hand on the couch in invitation. "Man, you look beat," he pointed out. 

"Aya," Kamalyn said, as if that explained everything. Raijin gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hmm," he said. "Squall's comin' by later on to talk about some things with Fujin. Nineteen hundred tonight, he said."

Kamalyn winced. "Thanks for the warning. Any chance he'll be gone by curfew?"

"Probably," Raijin said, eyeing his adoptive son. "You really are scared of the guy, aren't you?"

Kamalyn stared for a moment. "Raijin," he said carefully, then paused as he considered how to phrase the next part. "He _terrifies_ me."

Raijin let out a healthy laugh. "He's not so bad if you get to know him," he guffawed. "Was the debriefing that bad?"

Kamalyn winced. "He asked me questions I didn't know anyone would _consider_ asking. 'Estimate the assessed level of the two GFs. Can you relate them to figures from preCentran mythology? Did they speak verbally or mentally? Did we see signs of a Weapon? Or machinery? How far could you see into the flooded stairwell? Could you identify the source of the light in the Deposit?' Raij, I think I answered more questions with 'I don't know' and 'No, sir' then I have in my entire _life_ up to this point! I must have looked like an idiot."

Raijin glanced sideways, and Kamalyn looked to see that Fujin had come out of her room and was leaning against the doorframe. She seemed to be listening with an air of patient calculation.

Kamalyn sighed. "Do you think they'll take points off of my exam score if I go the Infirmary for some tranquilizers?" he asked.

There was a brief knock at the door, and Fujin slipped over to answer it. The door slid open to reveal Aya, who had a look on her face that would belong on someone who had just summoned a demon and didn't know the right words to send it back.

"Are you all right?" Fujin asked before Kamalyn could, soft voice barely audible. Aya shook her head.

"I need to hide out for a while," she said. "Mind if I visit you guys?"

"Sure, come in," Kamalyn burst. "What happened?"

Aya stepped forward, and the door closed behind her. "I quit SeeD," she said, still wearing that vaguely haunted look. She chuckled for a moment, sounding as if she was forcing on the chuckle to see how it would sound. "Twelve years in training, and I quit SeeD."

Kamalyn gaped. So did Raijin. Fujin's face seemed to have softened. "Aya," Kamalyn began. "H-_how_?"

"Da and I got into an argument," Aya said, leaning back against a wall. "And I spouted something about orders and puppets and said 'Screw SeeD' and walked out of the room. That's how."

Raijin made a soft whistling noise through his teeth.

"Can't you just apologize?" Kamalyn asked. "I mean, I'm sure he'll let you reconsider--"

"Apologize? To _him_?" Aya shook her head. "Can't do that. That's admitting defeat."

"You're not serious," Kamalyn said.

"Oh, no," Aya said. "I'm quite serious. Check the date, Kam, it's not April First."

Kamalyn backed up to the couch, collapsing on it with a _thud_. "Wow," he muttered, staring at his friend. "What are you going to do now?"

"I dunno," Aya said, studying some small spot of the carpet. She managed a wry smile. "I'm sure as hell not going to get a spot in regular army."

Kamalyn opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the voice ringing over the intercom. _"Will all students who have participated in today's SeeD exam please report to the second floor hallway? Repeat, will all students who have participated in today's SeeD exam please report to the second floor hallway."_

Kamalyn looked uncomfortable. Aya waved him off. "Go on," she said. "Don't mind me. I'm going to stay here and gripe for a while--if you two don't mind," she finished, glancing at Fujin and Raijin.

"Nah," Raijin said, giving Kamalyn a small push and motioning Aya to come sit. "But you might want to run by seven. Your dad's coming over then."

Aya grimaced. "I just can't ever get away," she muttered. "See you after the SeeD ball, Kam."

"Right," Kamalyn said, stepping out of the door. Only when it had closed did he realize what exactly she had meant--she was already sure that he had passed.

_Now if only I was so confident,_ he thought. As he made his way to the elevator and up to the second floor hall, he ran over every possible reason to be unsure. _He probably blames me for failing Aya,_ he mused uncertainly. _I should have been a better leader. Kept her under control. And I should have been more observant. Should have anticipated all the questions he was going to ask..._

By the time he had gathered with all the other students, he had already convinced himself that he was in no way going to graduate. His palms were sweating, and he had the vague idea that he shouldn't be getting so worked up over something he couldn't change now--but he couldn't just convince himself not to worry. _Should've stopped by and asked Doctor Sable for some tranquilizers, after all..._

Minutes were passing--or, at least, it seemed that way. Several of the students were pacing; there was no idle banter. Kamalyn wondered if it was some kind of test, to call up the testing SeeDs and then leave them hanging for such a long time without ever telling them what was going on. It would certainly weed out the ones who couldn't take suspense.

That thought in mind, Kamalyn quietly moved to a wall and leaned back against it, trying not to fidget, trying not to look as if he harbored any of the doubts he felt.

Finally, one of the Faculty--dressed in the traditional robes--came down off the elevator and into the hall, holding a datapad in one hand. Approaching the assembled students, he waited until they had all come to some form of attention. After reading over the list of names silently--probably just to prolong the entire thing--he finally began reading from the top of the list.

"Squad A graduates: Lora, Egart, Haler. Squad B graduates: Laertes. Squad C graduates: Nattaka, VanJarim. Dismissed."

The faculty member turned and stalked back to the elevator, leaving the dumbfounded SeeDs--and students--behind. Kamalyn blinked.

_I... made it?_

Some of the graduates were beginning to break off from the group and move toward the elevator, and Kamalyn followed them shakily. VanJarim turned to give him an encouraging grin, and he returned it out of a sense of obligation.

They had to wait as the elevator came down again, and then the six graduates filed in. There was a bit of elbowing, but the ride was mercifully short. They stepped out into the Third Floor Office, falling into a line and coming to attention in front of the two highest authorities in Balamb Garden: Commander Squall Leonhart and, beside and slightly ahead of him, his one superior, Headmaster Quistis Trepe.

Quistis looked over them for a moment, strict look soon dissolving into a look of pride. She gave a warm SeeD salute--she was probably the only one in Garden who could make a salute look friendly--and stepped forward.

"Congratulations," she said, meeting the eyes of each and every one of them. "You've come a great distance to be here today. But this is only where the journey starts." Tucking one hand behind her back, she gestured amiably with the other as she continued.

Kamalyn glanced over at the Commander, noting with chagrin that Squall seemed to be watching him. Their eyes met for a moment, and Kamalyn quickly returned his to the Headmaster. He felt more than a little unsettled.

"...SeeD, Garden's elite mercenary force. But that is not all there is to SeeD." This speech had probably been given time after time, to group after group of student. However, Quistis was a good orator--she managed to make the scripted words seem like easy conversation. "SeeD was formed with the aspiration to become the guardians of the world against sorcery and malignant powers. The missions you are dispatched on around the world are merely training for the final battle, which we must be willing to fight at any time, in any place and by any fashion. We place the confidence of Garden and the trust of the world in you."

Squall stepped forward, rank reports in hand. Moving to the end of the line, he handed one of the reports to the new SeeD. Leaning forward, he clapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear, in the time-honored tradition of graduation. Kamalyn tensed as he came down the line. _Oh, Hyne, don't let me look as anxious as I feel..._

He jumped as Squall's hand landed on his shoulder, and he took the offered rank report. Locking his eyes on the envelope in attempt not to meet the commander's gaze, he waited for whatever advice he was to receive. The sooner this was over and he could go hide in his room, the better.

"Don't be afraid," Squall whispered, and then he was on to the next student. Kamalyn froze--_What did he mean by_ that?--and glanced over at him. Two students later, and the Commander was finished. He returned to his earlier spot behind Quistis, and this time his eyes fixed on some indefinite spot behind the SeeD party.

"Well," Quistis said, noting that some of the SeeDs were acting anxious to open their rank reports, "I hope you have your graduation speeches written. I'll see you at the SeeD ball tonight. Good work, and dismissed."

Each of the SeeDs saluted, and headed for the elevator in various states of enthusiasm or dignity. Kamalyn hesitated, glancing at Squall, but the Commander wasn't watching him any more. Instead he wore the slightly-blank look of someone engaged in an earnest conversation with one of their GFs, and seemed to be completely oblivious to Kamalyn's existence.

Kamalyn couldn't complain.

Turning to leave, he had made it halfway to the elevator before he was interrupted by Quistis's smooth voice calling his name. Faltering in step, he turned to see her in the door, smiling gently. Offering a salute, he pulled himself into attention. "Sir?"

Quistis waved the salute off. "I want to tell you something sometime," she said. "Stop by my office if you ever have about an hour to lose."

Kamalyn nodded without bothering to think about what that could possibly imply. "Yes, sir."

"Good work on making SeeD," Quistis said. "You had better get going now."

_Ah. Going._ Kamalyn turned, only to see the elevator doors closing as the car began its descent. Glancing back to see Quistis, he only saw that the door to the office was swinging shut.


	8. Dance

VIII  
_"There is nothing, absolutely nothing, that can frighten us more than the prospect of confronting our most dubious fears."  
--Antone Vaniette_

* * *

The stars shone through the Ballroom skylight windows, casting a glimmering radiance on the dance floor below. The band was engaged in some slinky jazz number, still waiting for the signal that the fireworks were about to begin and the real dance could commence. 

Dina Tilmitt moved across the floor gracefully, the light playing over her dark skin and fuzz of black hair. Brown eyes caught reflections as they skipped over the ballroom, and her modest heels clicked as she walked.

"Ah! Miss Tilmitt! I'm so glad that you could make it!"

Dina turned, a smile spreading across her face as she saw the one who had hailed her. "Andreya!" she burst, moving over to shake her friend's hand firmly. "Call me Dina, you tease."

"Why?" Andreya smiled in that innocent way that only she had perfected, and gave her a quick wink. "We here in Balamb like to _look_ official, even if we don't think it."

Dina shook her head. "I only have until seven tomorrow to be here," she said. "Then I'm heading up to Galbadia Garden to meet Selphie. I don't want to waste my time being proper."

"I see your point," Andreya said. "So, how did the conference go?"

"I learned almost sixteen ways to treat varying degrees of shock and magic overload," Dina replied. "I certainly hope that that's more than I'll ever need."

"Hmm," Andreya agreed. "Today was the SeeD field exam. I had some work to do when it was all over."

Dina frowned. "Oh, no," she said. "Nothing serious, I hope?"

"Not _too_ serious," Andreya said. "There was a young man by the name of San Dyver who was pretty beat-up, but he wasn't critical. All the same, it'll be a few weeks before he can get back to duty."

Dina shook her head gravely. "It's strange, isn't it?" she asked. "They dedicate everything to their work, and they're still so young..."

"Dina?"

Dina glanced up, to see a familiar face approaching from the other end of the ballroom. Smiling, she beckoned him over.

"Kamalyn!" she exclaimed, noting quickly the new SeeD uniform and the amount of discomfort with which he wore it. "How are you?"

Kamalyn drew to a halt nearby, tugging at his sleeve. "Okay, I guess," he said. "Just a bit tired."

"You look handsome," Dina remarked. "Where's Aya?"

Kamalyn froze up like a deer in headlights. Andreya coughed lightly.

"It's all over Garden," she said. "I'm surprised you didn't hear it, Dina."

"...she quit SeeD," Kamalyn said. "And she failed the exam."

Dina blinked. "Oh, my," she said. "Is she all right?"

Kamalyn shrugged. "She's Aya," he said. "She seems to get by."

"How did she fail?" Dina asked.

"She disobeyed orders," Kamalyn answered. "It's enough to make a difference. I mean, she--she's an extraordinary fighter, and she's sharp, and quick, and--" Kamalyn sighed. "But being a SeeD means following orders, and she just _can't_."

Dina shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. Kamalyn thought about that for a moment.

"...yeah. So am I."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation, and a low murmur from the entrance caused Kamalyn to look over. There was Commander Leonhart making his obligatory appearance, decked out in full uniform complete with his daunting array of medals. His wife, the Sorceress Rinoa, followed him, one hand resting lightly on his arm. She practically glowed in her white dress under the luminance of the stars.

Andreya sighed. "I can't imagine what they're feeling," she said.

Kamalyn quietly maneuvered himself so that Dina and Andreya were between the Commander and himself. Dina gave him a quizzical look. "Something wrong, Kam?"

"Not unless he feels like ripping my throat out," Kamalyn explained. "Or just staring me to death."

"Relax, Kam," Dina said. "The Commander of Balamb Garden is _not_ out to get you."

Kamalyn shook his head. "Well, maybe he wasn't _before_ I failed his daughter."

"What?" Andreya looked confused.

"She was on my team," Kamalyn explained. "I should have--"

Dina cut him off with a snort. "This is ridiculous," she said. "Look, I have some messages Selphie wanted me to deliver in person. Here, come with me and meet him, he's really not so bad--"

Before Kam had the chance to realize what was happening, Dina had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him toward Commander Leonhart. When he _did_ realize, however, he almost jumped out of his skin. "Dina!" he yelped, trying to disengage her hand. "Please!"

"What?" Dina paused for a moment, rounding on him. "Afraid I'll embarrass you?"

Kamalyn shook his head. "No!" he said. "I just don't feel like a confrontation _again_ today..."

Dina frowned slightly, _harrumph_ed, and let him go. "Fine," she said. "I'll see you around the dance later, then."

"Yeah," Kamalyn said unevenly.

"Hey!" Dina thought for a moment. "You're coming up to G-Garden, aren't you? Since Fujin is coming?"

Kamalyn blinked. "I haven't heard anything about it," he said.

"Oh," Dina said, sounding disappointed. "Well, maybe you can. It'll be a good chance to see Tam again."

"Yeah," Kam said. "I think I'm going to take an early night."

Dina gave him a shocked, reproachful look. "You've only just arrived!" she protested.

Kamalyn eyed the door. "...the exam was a real killer," he half-lied.

Dina exhaled loudly. "Well, I'll see you around," she said, drawing him in for a quick hug. "Tell Aya that I--well, tell her something that won't set her off."

"I will," Kamalyn said. "Good night, Dina."

"Rest up, Kam," Dina said.

With a weak smile, Kam turned and headed for the door.


	9. Early Mornings

IX _  
"I'd rather be stuck in an elevator with a Malboro."  
--Instructor Sierra, on attending a formal Garden function  
_

* * *

Aya rolled out of her bed as she woke--literally, in fact. Landing on the carpet with a grunt, she shook her head roughly to clear it and sat up. Groaning, she noted that the predawn light was beginning to come in through the curtains--she was _really_ going to have to shop for some opaque ones, one of these days. 

The sound that had awaken her repeated itself, a rough knock against the door. Looking over at the clock, she groaned again. "It's five thirty!" she called. "Go away."

"Get up," Squall ordered roughly, and Aya once again rued the installation of family suites in Garden. "We're leaving in an hour."

"What? Leaving?" Aya wondered if the exchange might make more sense when she was more fully awake.

"You're coming with us to Galbadia Garden," Squall explained curtly. "The train leaves at seven."

"I'll skip out this time," Aya called back, leaning back against the side of the bed. "You people go on ahead."

"You're coming," Squall said, and it sounded as if it was final. Aya growled a little to herself, but finally gave in.

"Fine," she snarled. "But don't think you're getting a lecture in. I'm making up my sleep on the train."

There was a _Hmph_. from the other side of the door, and the sound of footsteps moving off.

Aya stood and stretched, feeling muscles pull against each other across her back. Flopping back onto the bed, she stared up at the ceiling wearily.

One could practically feel the tension in the suite vibrating like a low note on a bass. She hadn't seen her father at all since she had stormed out of his office, having snuck in and locked herself in her room before he had had a chance to return from the SeeD ball and his meeting with Fujin. She wasn't sure quite what to expect next, and she had the feeling that neither was he--in an instant, she had thrown their antagonism far beyond what it had been in the past, and this was quickly falling into the realm of _terra incognita_ in terms of family relations.

Forcing herself up off the bed, she moved to her closet and shuffled through the various articles that hung there. Searching toward the back for her travel pack, her hand jerked away as it came into contact with the distinctive feel of fur. Pushing aside her shirts, she gave a baleful glare to the white-maned jacket that hung on the second rack, unused and largely forgotten. She had inherited it when she was much younger, when she still wanted to emulate her father. By the time she had grown enough to fit it, she wanted no part of it anymore.

Snorting, she pushed its hanger roughly out of the way. Grabbing the sturdy cloth of her pack, she pulled down a few sets of clothes and shoved them in unceremoniously. Tossing the pack onto the bed, she picked out an outfit for herself to wear. Her hand moved to her favorite old jacket, a dark, open-fronted thing with a snake motif embroidered across the sleeves and shoulders in silver thread, but her hand stopped as she considered that it might not be the best of all days to antagonize her father. Especially if she was going to spend several hours cooped up with him on a train.

When she finally emerged from her room, she was dressed in a pair of heavy black pants and boots, and light long-sleeved shirt in an absolutely neutral grey. Rinoa glanced up at her as she walked into the family room, setting down her tea. "Impersonating a raincloud again?" she asked lightly. "You're all dark and ominous."

Aya gave her a halfhearted glare.

"You'll be expected to turn in your GFs by the end of the week," Squall said darkly from behind her, prompting her to spin around.

"Good morning to you, too," she grumbled.

Squall shook his head. "You used to be such a nice child."

"I grew up," Aya retorted.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rinoa interjected before an argument had the chance to start up. "Truce?"

Aya shrugged and headed for the door. "I'll be back before we have to leave," she reassured preemptively, and didn't give them time to object before the door shut behind her.

"Don't go after her," Rinoa warned. Squall looked over.

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't do anyone any good to have you two screaming at each other in the halls," Rinoa reasoned. Squall looked a bit put off.

"I wouldn't have _screamed_ at her," he objected.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't have intended to," Rinoa returned.

Squall's hand twitched as he tried to keep it from flying to his forehead. "The girl is _insufferable_ sometimes," he growled.

Rinoa smiled, tilting her head ever-so-slightly to one side. "Hmm," she began. "Sounds a lot like someone I used to know."

Squall's face darkened. "I don't know what you're talking about," he retorted.

"Uncommunicative, headstrong, proud..."

Squall's glare had narrowed with each adjective, until it had reached the point where if his eyebrows moved any closer together Rinoa was afraid they would cross over to opposite sides of his forehead. "You have _no_ idea what--"

"Of course I do," Rinoa interrupted. "I have to live with the both of you." Standing, she returned her tea to the counter. "Look, do me a favor, all right? I know things have taken a bad turn--"

There was an annoyed snort from Squall.

"--but can you two just try to get along for the next few days? We don't need you making a scene in Galbadia."

"It's nowhere near that simple," Squall said.

"Just _try_ for me, all right?" Rinoa turned and gave him a _look_. "That's all I'm asking."

Squall considered for a moment. "Fine," he finally agreed. "But you'd better warn _her_, too."

"I will, I will," Rinoa reassured. "But I thought that I might start with the more sensible party."

That seemed to soothe his ego a bit. Without a word, he turned and returned to his room.

"Hey, Kam!"

Kam started, looking up at the person who had decided to seat themselves at the other end of the table--entirely without his notice. "Uh, hi," he offered awkwardly.

Aya glanced at his tray. "Are you eating that or dissecting it?" she asked, motioning to his egg, which looked as if it had gotten into a fight with a meat tenderizer. He glanced down, shoving the plate away.

"I'm never hungry in the morning," he lied.

"You're here eating breakfast at five thirty," she noted. "So, I'm guessing that they're dragging you up to Galbadia, too?"

Kam nodded. "Yeah. They said I should get a vacation to celebr_rrrgh_..."

Aya's gaze locked onto his uniform as he ended the word in a mumble. "...uh, I never got the chance to congratulate you," she said awkwardly.

"It's nothing, really," Kamalyn murmured, now experiencing a whole new spectrum of discomfort.

"Yeah. SeeD, nothing, they're practically synonyms."

That ended the conversation for a long moment.

Kamalyn fidgeted. "Look, Aya, I'm sorry that--"

"I don't want to talk about it," Aya said. "It's just a problem between Da and I. I can take care of it."

Kamalyn wasn't sure quite how to respond to that, so he pulled back his tray and began picking at his egg again.

"I wonder how long they're going to keep us cooped up in G-Garden," Aya said, reaching for a more comfortable topic.

"It'll be nice to see everyone again," Kamalyn mused.

"Cabe will probably get us into trouble again," Aya said.

Kamalyn looked up. "Aya," he started. "That whole Wendigo incident was _your_ fault."

Aya shrugged. "Yeah, but Cabe's the one who came up with the idea. _And_ got ahold of the uniform, might I add. And started the rumors."

"Yes, but _you're_ the one who Sleeped it and--you know what, never mind. I fear for the stability of Galbadia while you two are in the same room."

Aya grinned and leaned forward. "You're going to help us again, aren't you?"

"Correction," Kamalyn said, motioning with his fork. "I'm going to make sure you two don't bring the entire infrastructure of Garden crashing down around your ears."

"Hey, Headmaster Aurelion thought it was funny," Aya said.

Kamalyn rolled his eyes and sent a beseeching look up into the heavens. "_Please_, Aya," he said. "I just want a boring visit for once. I want the most exciting thing to happen to be a few rounds of Triple Triad with Tam. Is that _so_ much to ask?"

Aya frowned. "Boredom isn't good for you," she said. "You need some variety in your life."

"You should be sedated for this trip," Kamalyn grumbled. Aya shrugged, and glanced at a clock.

"I need to go pack something," she said, grabbing the breakfast roll she had taken and wrapping it up into a napkin. "I'll talk to you on the way over, okay?"

"Right," Kamalyn said. "I'll just be _praying_ until then."

Aya flashed him a grin and darted out of the cafeteria. Kamalyn shook his head and returned his gaze to his breakfast. After a moment he gave it up as a lost cause, and quietly fed it to the nearest trash bin. Then he stood, and made his way back to his dorm.


	10. G-Garden

X_  
"There's something unnatural about a boy his age being so... reserved."  
--Headmaster Cid Kramer, on Squall's admission into preSeeD classes  
_

* * *

Galbadia Garden was huge, a massive main building with expansions and extrensions stretching out in every direction. The most diversified Garden of the three, it sproted everything from obstacle courses to munitions training yards, from classrooms to labs, which could be loaned to scientists from the neighboring communities at request--for a price, of course. 

And to think, twenty-two years ago, no one had been quite sure if it existed any more.

Galbadia Garden had a history that could be at best called "unique." Founded after Balamb and before Trabia, Galbadia had quickly risen to become the largest Garden via a set of agreements with the Galbadian military, many of which were under-the-table or just plain dubious. Many were apt to make the pun that, although G-Garden didn't train SeeDs, it was the most _seedy_ institution of the three.

During the Ultimecia campaigns, G-Garden had been occupied by the Galbadian government under control of Ultimecia's avatar, Edea. In a rather ironic twist of fate, what had been a casual rivalry between B-Garden and G-Garden seemed to escalate into a full conflict, the two mobile campuses battling over the forests of Lower Centra. The dual invasion ended in a dubious Balamb victory, and Galbadia Garden disappeared.

Almost literally.

Years passed without anyone having the faintest idea where the Garden had gone. Some toyed with the idea that it might have been destroyed, or sunk into the ocean, never to be seen again; all that was known was that it never returned to Galbadia, and it had indeed disappeared from Lower Centra.

Seven years after its disappearance Galbadia Garden was found in the mountain ranges of Upper Centra, half-buried by avalanches and snowfall, wholly abandoned. Monsters had made their way in, and G-Garden was little more than a decrepit ruin.

Then the restoration began.

Balamb and Trabia sent what funds and help they could, Instructors moving into the restored building and doing what they could to help out. And in 4093--two years after G-Garden's recovery--after Caraway's death and Junon's election, G-Garden regained Galbadian financial support and opened up for operations once again.

Aya knew all of this. It had been taught in her classes, and G-Garden liked to flaunt their resolve and resilience. But all she could think as they stepped into the main hall was the thought she always had upon visiting: _Wow. Sure is quiet._

_"Will the SeeD party from Balamb Garden please report to the main conference room?"_ a voice chimed in, once again proving G-Garden's commitment to efficiency. Aya ws convinced that they had to have observation cameras at the entrance or something to that effect--it was uncanny how they seemed to know that they were there almost before they had arrived.

The adults in the group moved off, and Aya glanced at Kamalyn--who was a good deal more comfortable now that Squall was out of sight.

"It is just me, or is this place bigger than I remember?" Dina asked, motioning to the enclosed expanse.

"You live in Trabia, birthplace of claustrophobia," Aya chuckled. "Of course you think it's big."

Dina mock-frowned. "We're not _that_ bad," she said.

"...guys?"

Everyone turned to see Tam approaching from one side, probably alerted by the message over the intercom. Tam was a shortish boy, with tousled brown-blonde hair and unusually expressive hazel eyes. Right now he looked... just about as happy as he ever looked. A shadow of a smile was visible on his face, and the air of polite reservation he always wore had receded into an air of friendly reservation.

_Two years younger than me and probably twice the grown-up,_ Aya thought ruefully. _Some people need to learn to enjoy their childhoods._ "Hey, Tam!" She grinned, stepping forward to offer him a handshake. "Is Cabe here yet?"

"He stole one of his father's pistols and is playing sharpshooter in the Training Yard," Tam said, clasping her hand lightly.

"That sounds like Cabe," Dina said. "Someone is going to _have_ to teach that boy some common sense."

"You're nine years older than he is," Tam said. "You can be the authority figure. I don't think he'll listen to anyone else." He paused a moment. "...but he seems to listen to you, Aya."

Aya shrugged.

Tam hesitated for a moment. "...I heard about the field exam," he said softly, finding something intensely interesting to stare at on the ground near his feet.

Aya's expression darkened perceptably. "Word travels fast, doesn't it?" she muttered sullenly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Let's change the subject."

Tam shrugged, still looking at the floor. "...maybe we should go find Cabe?" he suggested.

Aya was off like a shot before he had even finished the sentence.


	11. Friendly Conversation

XI  
_"This... this can only end in tears."  
--Kiros Seagull, on several occasions  
_

* * *

"Hey-yeah!" 

Cabe Kinneas, self-proclaimed Sharpshooter Master and widely recognized Scourge of Deling City, pumped his fist in the air as a Bite Bug fell to the ground, a large hole in its exoskeleton where the faceted eyes should have been. Whistling a little victory tune to himself, he turned to see if there were any other monsters just _waiting_ to be vanquished.

What he saw instead was a smirking young woman who had come upon him completely unaware.

Grinning, he spun his pistol rather ineptly around his finger once or twice, and shoved it into his holster. "Aya!" he exclaimed, blinking a few strands of rich brown hair from dark brown eyes. "Did you see that? Right in the eye!"

"Good job," Aya said. "You know that you're not supposed to be in here."

Cabe frowned. "C'mon," he said. "I'm fine! I know how to use a gun!"

"That's not even your gun, is it?"

Cabe glanced furtively around. "How'd you know that?"

"Magic," Aya responded.

Cabe's eyes narrowed. "Tam told you, didn't he?" he asked.

Aya widened her eyes in mock-innocence. "Tam? Would he do a thing like that?"

Cabe shrugged. "You're not going to make me leave, are you?"

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Nah. As long as you _know_ you're breaking the rules."

Cabe brightened immediately. "Hey, can you show my some of those cool knife tricks? I bet you could take out a Bite Bug without even _movin_'!"

Aya shrugged, looking around for a suitable target. "I think you drove them to extinction," she said, moving over to inspect his newest kill.

Cabe shrugged, and changed the subject in the rapid-fire way he was prone to do. "You know what? Dad took me up to Trabia a while ago, and I got to ride on Dina's mom's chocobo! She said she's had it ever since the _Sorcerer War._ Isn't that cool?"

Aya plopped down onto the grass, motioning Cabe to come forward. "About the Sorcerer War," she said, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

Cabe ran up, plopping down in front of her. "What?" he asked, matching her tone.

Aya lowered her voice a bit more. "I want your help with something," she said. "Okay? But we're not going to tell _anyone_ what it is."

"Is this going to be like last year?" Cabe grinned.

Aya shook her head. "Better. Deeper. More meaningful." She cast a glance around. "More _fun_."

"Cool!" Cabe exclaimed. "What is it?"

Aya shook her head. "We're not going to tell anyone until later, though," she stressed. "Tonight, or something."

"Okay, okay," Cabe said. "So what is it?"

"Well," Aya said, dropping her voice yet again. "How much do you _really_ know about the Sorcerer War...?"

Dina castled her rook and king, eyeing Tam's bishop suspiciously. "Maybe someone should have followed her," she suggested. "I mean, they could be burning down Timber by now."

Tam shrugged noncomittally, examining the gameboard carefully. "It won't be that bad," he said, sliding his rook along the triangular board and taking one of Kamalyn's pawns. "I think Cabe's grown up a bit."

"But he needs to grow up a _lot_," Dina argued. "Those two are like matches and powder kegs. I dread the spark."

"Hey," Kamalyn broke it. "Think we can talk about something else?"

Dina glanced at him. "How about your unnatural phobia of Commander Leonhart?"

Kamalyn scowled, then went against his better judgement and took one of Dina's knights just to get even. "You haven't seen the way he _looks_ at me whenever I'm in the same room," he said.

"Oh?" Tam sounded preoccupied. "He's really not that bad."

Dina quietly moved one of her pawns forward.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to mind _you_ as much," Kamalyn said. "I mean, I'm not sure how exactly he sees me, but--"

"Check."

Kamalyn gaped for a moment. "Check? You mean... _ask him_? T-Tam!"

Tam gave him a weary look. "Your king, Kam."

Kamalyn blinked once or twice, then glanced down at the gameboard. "...oh," he said, a bit sheepishly, and quietly jumped a knight between his king and Tam's queen. "Sorry."

"Hmm," Dina said. "You know, that might not be such a bad idea, really," she mused.

Kamalyn went slightly green. "Dina," he protested.

"Just see if you can have a civil conversation with the man. That's all I'm suggesting."

"Rookie SeeDs don't just sit around and chat with Commanders," Kamalyn argued.

"Well, I don't see why not." Taking advantage of Tam's focus on Kamalyn, she moved a knight to a spot threatening his queen. "He's a perfectly civil person. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Long periods of awkward silence," Kamalyn shuddered. "Me, not knowing what to say. Him, too polite to just walk off. Then the conversation ends in my stammering something about having to be somewhere and running like a scared deer."

Dina chuckled. Tam moved his queen, and her chuckle turned into a small noise of surprise.

Kam looked down, and blinked several times.

"Checkmate," Tam said.

"How did you do that?" Kam said, eyes mapping out all the possible paths on the triangular board.

"I'm good at chess," Tam answered vaguely.

Dina glanced at Kam, pushing herself away from the table. "That's it," she said. "Next time, we team up."

"Play again?" Tam offered.

"No, thank you," Dina said. "I'm only here for a stopover; I need to finalize my travel plans."

"You aren't staying?" Kamalyn looked mildly surprised. Tam was carefully placing each and every chess piece into its holding box, and he didn't seem to have heard at all.

"Sorry, Kam," Dina winked. "I'll come visit sometime."

Kam sighed. "When do you leave?"

"That's what I need to figure out," Dina said. "Soon enough. Today or tomorrow."

Kam shook his head. "Well, come back and say goodbye before you go," he encouraged.

"All right." Dina turned, giving him a quick wave before disappearing out the door. There was silence for a bare second before the door opened again; Kamalyn glanced up, expecting that Dina had left something behind. He managed a grin as Aya stepped in, Cabe tagging along.

His grin largely vanished when he saw the grin Cabe had on.

"Hey," Aya said. "Took me forever to find you. I didn't know G-Garden _had_ a rec room."

"Built last summer," Tam said vaguely.

"Where's Dina?" Cabe asked.

"She's not staying," Kamalyn explained.

"Oh," Aya said, not sounding too disappointed.

Kam looked at Tam. "Why do I have the feeling that we just lost our strongest voice of reason?" he asked.

"Check," Tam said, as he fit the last pawn into the box and snapped the lid shut.


	12. Decision to Disembark

XII  
_"A thousand-mile journey begins with one enormous step."  
--Proverb_

_

* * *

"In other news, an excavation in Grandidi has unearthed a unique fossil, one which they think may be the first specimen of an entirely new family of species. We'll go to Ran Ivers for the report..."_

Aya stretched out on the couch, watching the newscast with considerable disinterest. Cabe squirmed in one of the seats across from her, shooting her surreptitious glances from time to time. Kamalyn and Tam were engaged in some expanded version of Stratego, and Dina was nowhere to be seen.

Glancing around for the remote, Aya convinced herself that it wasn't worth getting up for. Snorting, she glanced over toward the pair at the gameboard. "Having fun?" she asked.

"I've found three of Tam's bombs and a Marshall," Kamalyn noted. I just have no idea where his _flag_ is."

"Keep trying," Tam advised. "You'll get it eventually."

"That meeting is sure taking a long time," Kamalyn said, switching the subject.

"Ah, the wonders of bureaucracy." Aya stretched, repositioning herself. "We sure do make an odd group, don't we?" Waving an arm to indicate the four of them, she shook her head. "I mean, we're not even concentrated into one age group. And that's _weird_."

"Never really thought about it," Tam murmured.

"You know why?"

Tam looked up from the game for what had to be the first time since he started playing. "It's probably because of our parents," he responded softly. "It's hard to get friends when you're... so close to a legend." He regarded her gravely. "Aya, you know that more than anyone. You _hate_ that more than anyone."

Aya waved it off. "Tam, did your dad ever tell you about the Ultimecia Campaign?"

"It was his favorite story to tell," Tam said.

"Kam?"

"...it was a kinda awkward subject, but... yeah. Fujin and Raijin made sure I knew."

"_My_ dad told me about all the time!" Cabe input without being asked.

"How about the Sorcerer War?"

The room froze up--except for Cabe, who tried valiantly to conceal a grin and failed. Tam and Kamalyn glanced at each other, Tam looking much more pensive than usual.

"'That's odd,' you're thinking," Aya said. "No one's ever told you anything, have they?"

"Father would always avoid the subject," Tam realized. "I never noticed it before."

"You ever wonder what happened?"

"Not so much," Kamalyn said. "...but I am now."

Aya swung her legs off the couch, sitting up. "I realized this in class, a while ago," she said. "In my case, at least, it wasn't just that I didn't know--I actually knew less about it than everyone else. It was our fathers and mothers who fought this thing, but we know nothing beyond what they teach us in class."

There was silence for a long moment. Aya looked around at them.

"Don't you guys want to know what happened? I mean, this is part of our history. It's important."

"No objections there," Kamalyn said. "But what do you want to do? There are plenty of materials in the libra--"

He was cut off by a derisive snort. "Kam, we should know more than just library sources. I want to _know_ what happened, not be able to write up a bibliography off the top of my head."

"Well, if our parents don't want to talk about it, then--"

"Let's go there."

Kamalyn paused, biting off the rest of his complaint. "What?"

"Centra. The battlesite. Let's go see for ourselves."

Kamalyn's mind immediately went on alert, forcing him to stand abruptly. "Aya--"

"That's a good idea," Tam put in.

Kamalyn turned in shock to look at his younger friend. "Tam!"

"...but when?" Tam asked. "We're going to have an interesting time telling our parents. What if they forbid us to go? We'll need to plan it out."

"I already have," Aya said. "We don't have to tell them anything. We go now, and we don't say a thing."

"_That's_ a bad idea," Tam said, much to Kamalyn's relief. "That's not just breaking the rules, that's... irresponsible. And what do you think our parents will say?"

"What do you think our parents will say, anyway?" Aya scoffed. "They don't _want_ us to find out about something. Do you think that they'll _let_ us if we ask nicely?"

Tam considered that for a moment. Kamalyn shook his head resolutely.

"Aya, I can't let you do this. I--oh, _dammit_, Aya, I'm a _SeeD_, and that means I obey the rules! _Why_ can't you understand that?"

"Because this is more important, Kam!" Aya burst. "Look, this is our history we're talking about. And I don't care what you say--I'm going. I want to know what happened there. And why no one will tell me anything about it."

"What do you think you'll find?" Kamalyn argued. "It's a battlefield. It's been dead for twenty-seven years. There is most probably _nothing there_. Not only is this going to get us into _supreme_ trouble, but it will probably yield _nothing_ in the way of information!"

"Hey, even seeing the place will let me understand a _bit_ more," Aya said.

"I'm going," Cabe piped up. "I want to see."

"This is a _really bad idea_," Kam stressed.

"I'll go," Tam said softly from behind him.

Kamalyn turned and stared. "I thought you were going to be the voice of reason," he said faintly.

Tam glanced at the floor. "You're concerned for us. That's good. But Aya does have a point this time. Sometimes you _have_ to go around the rules, in order to learn something--especially if it's something important." He glanced up, watching Aya carefully. "But Aya, promise me you won't be rash. Promise that you'll listen if someone complains. Promise?"

For a moment Aya looked as if she was going to resist, but she didn't. "All right," she agreed. "I promise."

Tam turned to Kamalyn. "Kam, please come," he said. "I'll take all the blame for convincing you. I can get away with almost anything."

Kamalyn wrestled with that for a moment, then slumped in defeat. "I'll come," he relented. "But only to keep you people out of trouble. I still don't agree with this."

Tam gave a weak smile. "That's all I wanted," he said.

Kam leaned back, groaning. "When are we starting this--" he thought for appropriate words for a moment. "--madcap scheme?"

"As soon as possible," Aya said. "We'll catch a train to Timber tomorrow, and we can get transport down to one of the archaeological docks from there. Meet up here as early as you can. And don't tell _anyone_." The warning look that accompanied that last instruction was directed specifically at Kamalyn and Cabe. Each one nodded, albeit with a different level of enthusiasm.

Aya stood up, stretching.

"Well," she said. "It's been an early morning, it's gonna _be_ an early morning. I'm going to get some sleep. Meet you all tomorrow."

Turning, she moved silently out the door. Cabe followed her, probably more worried about getting ready for the morning than sleeping. Tam looked at Kamalyn.

"Are you worried?" he asked gently.

Kamalyn shrugged. "Yeah," he answered. "I guess I am."

"You can fight. Aya can fight. We'll be safe, won't we?" Tam's simple logic was unusually reassuring.

"I still don't believe you agreed to this."

"If I hadn't, do you think you would have gone?" Tam asked.

Kamalyn shook his head. "Definitely not."

"Do you think Aya would have?"

Kamalyn thought for a moment. "Oh," he said. "I see."

Tam nodded. "We'll be safe. Don't worry, Kam, because then it makes _me_ worry."

Kamalyn smiled. "I won't," he said. "I'll just try not to think about this at all."

"That's probably the best option," Tam agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kam. Try to sleep."

"If it's possible to sleep, I will," Kam promised. "But no guarantees."

Tam gave one of those elusive smiles, and walked slowly out the door.

Kamalyn ran a hand through his hair, and then glanced toward the unfinished game of Stratego. Curiosity overcoming him, he moved over and stole a glance at Tam's side, trying to locate the flag.

Blinking, he sat heavily into Tam's chair. ..._Hyne_, he thought. _It was right in front of my eyes the entire time._


	13. En Route

XIII  
_"I have not yet been strong enough for the ultimate lion's arrogance and lion's wantonness."  
--Friedrich Nietzche_

* * *

As soon as the mainland came into sight Cabe was up against the window, staring at the jagged cliffs and reefs that bordered the Cetra continent. Kamalyn was up and fidgeting, repositioning his quarterstaff on his back again and again. 

"Wow!" Cabe exclaimed. "I mean... wow! That's just... wow!"

Aya glanced over at him, expressionless and totally unperturbed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Cabe thumped the window a few times for emphasis. "Look at that!" he exclaimed. "It's all sharp and pointy and there's no green at _all_! This place looks wicked!"

"Centra was destroyed by a Lunar Cry," Tam said. "There's not much life, other than the monsters."

Cabe turned, giving Tam an encouraging grin. "That's what me an' Aya an' Kam are here for," he said. "We'll get anything that comes after us. Trust me!"

Kamalyn re-shifted his quarterstaff for the thousandth time. "Cabe," he warned.

Cabe rolled his eyes. "I know," he groaned. "I'm not gonna get too close to any of the monsters. I'm not _stupid_."

Kamalyn considered retorting, decided that there was no tactful way _to_ retort, and kept quiet.

"I'm not scared," Tam whispered to no one in particular.

Aya looked over at him, noting the careful way in which he was breathing. "Of course not," she said. "Nothing to be afraid of."

Tam glanced at her, offering a ghost of a smile. "I have to be reasonable," he said. "I know it'll be all right."

Aya glanced out the window. "You daunted?"

Tam thought for a moment. "Yes," he admitted at last.

"I wouldn't have asked you all here if there wasn't a reason," Aya assured. "We've just gotta find things out. It's not so daunting. We're there for each other."

Cabe went very quiet, trying not to get himself drawn into a conversation about Respect, Responsibility and Other Grownup Things. Kamalyn glanced from person to person, sensing something in the atmosphere. "Aya," he started.

"Yeah?"

Kamalyn watched her for a long moment, trying to place his finger on what was wrong with the scene. "We all came here because of you. You convinced us. It's what you wanted."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't smiling."

Aya started, glaring at him with untold vehemence. Kamalyn backed off, wondering what he had done to provoke her. But she didn't retort, didn't even stand--she just lay there, silent and still.

The sound of Tam's breathing filled the room, too steady, too deep. Aya's expression vanished, and she stood and moved over to him. Putting both arms around the younger boy, she held him for a moment. Tam closed his eyes, leaning against her for support. Then, releasing him, Aya walked out of the passenger room and into the hallway leading up to deck.

Kamalyn thought for a moment. "...I don't get it," he said, finally. "What was that all about?"

"Don't treat her like a child, Kam," Tam warned. "She's serious about this one. She wants to find out what happened. It's not a personal victory for her, convincing us to come."

"How do you know?" Kamalyn asked. "_I_ can't tell when she's serious or not."

"I just can," Tam said. "I don't know how, I just... know. And she's dangerous right now. She's--" he cut himself off, wringing his hands nervously. "I... need to lie down," he whispered. "Can you--help me--to a bed?"

Kamalyn rushed to his side, picking up the younger boy gently. "Look, I'm sorry," he said, moving over to the couch and laying him on the cushions. "I don't know what's going on, or how to deal with her. And this mess with her quitting SeeD isn't making anything go any more smoothly."

Tam closed his eyes, moving both hands to his forehead and steadying himself. "I feel dizzy," he said. "Give me a moment."

"Anything I can do?" Kamalyn asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, it's... all right," Tam said. "I get like this, sometimes. It'll go away in a bit." He shook his head slowly. "I don't doubt that this entire thing is a way to get back at her father, but that isn't all it is. I don't think it's even mostly what it is. Don't alienate her, Kam, not now. ...Cabe?"

Cabe jumped. "Eh... yeah?"

"This isn't a game, you know," Tam said.

"Yeah, I _know_," Cabe grumbled.

"We _all_ need to look out for each other," Tam stressed. "It's... still a while to Centra, isn't it? I think... I'll get some sleep."

Kamalyn nodded. "I think I'll go apologize to Aya," he said reluctantly. "If you hear agonized yells from on dack, that'll be me."

Cabe said nothing, returning his attention to the landscape that was slowly approaching--barren crags and sharp outcroppings that seemed to have grown menacing, all of a sudden.

Aya leaned against the deck railing, staring at the wavelets lapping the ship's hull several meters below. She was paying no attention to the other passengers, and it wasn't until a figure appeared at her elbow that she figured out someone had come up after her.

"Look, Aya--" Kamalyn started, but Aya cut him off.

"If you apologize, I'm going to kill you," she said.

"--sorry," Kamalyn said out of politeness before registering what exactly Aya had told him.

Aya rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it, do you?" she asked.

"Get what?"

"Never mind," Aya growled. "Just never mind. I don't feel like saying anything at the moment, and I really don't feel like saying anything to _you_. Just leave me alone until we dock."

Kamalyn considered that for a moment, figured that she would still be just as annoyed at him when they docked, decided that he didn't want that, and didn't budge. "Why Centra?" he asked finally.

"Huh?"

"The Sorcerer War took them all over the globe," Kamalyn said. "Why did you want to come to Centra? There's Fisherman's Horizon, the Shumi Village... there are a lot of places we could go other than the Dead Continent. Why did you want to go here?"

Aya stared at the cliffs in front of her. "Because this is where it all went wrong," she said.

"What?"

"This is where Seifer died," she said. "And where the Crystal Pillar shattered. And where Ultimecia's Castle is. Everything seems to happen here, and I want to understand why."

"Do you think you'll find what you're looking for?" Kamalyn asked.

"One way or another, I'm bound to," Aya said. "But... no. I don't think I'm going to learn anything by staring at a battlefield."

Kamalyn was suddenly very, very lost. "But--"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it, okay?" Aya snapped. "Look, it's just an issue I need to work through, and if I'm given enough time, I can get it. You don't need to be so worried about me."

Kamalyn crossed his arms. "Oh?"

"You're like a mother hen, always clucking away at everyone," Aya said. "You're always _rules_ this, _regulations_ that, _do you think that's a good idea_? Give me a tiny bit of credit, here. I know what I'm doing."

Kamalyn stared at the water. "Why did you want us to come?" he asked.

Aya shook her head. "Please. I'm going to say it's because we're friends. Just believe that, okay?"

"I guess I don't have a choice," Kamalyn said. "But I really wish you'd tell us what's going on."

Aya didn't respond. Quite some time passed in silence.

"I'm going to check on Tam," Kamalyn stated at last. "He wasn't feeling too well."

Aya grunted in acknowledgement. Kamalyn turned, and made his way in silence back to the cabin.


	14. The First Complication

XIV  
_"A recognizable family name can be one of your strongests assets--or your greatest hindrance."  
--Instructor Aki  
_

* * *

Centra, the Center Continent, the Dead Nation. Poets composed odes to the barrenness here, sensing in it a profound, omnipresent spirit closer to the world than the ancient Centran Gods. The proud few who made their home here were tanned and weathered to match the hard soil, tough, self-reliant folk. 

It was one of these tough, self-reliant folk who was staring at Aya with aghast incredulity as she presented him a credit disc.

"Yer going to the _glow_?" he demanded, sizing up the group of youths who stood before him. "Yer insane. Place hasn't been visited for nigh of thirty years, far as I know. There's a reason for that, mark me words."

Aya nodded brusquely. "I understand that," she said. "We're SeeDs from Balamb Garden, and we appreciate the risks involved."

The man seemed not to catch her little white lie, and reevaluated them quickly. "Are ye? Well, ye must know what yer doing, then. But I'll warn you, there've been strange rumors coming out of that place. Here, ye want chocobos or a transport? I'll be needing your names, please."

"Aya Leonhart. This is Kama--"

The man practically dropped his clipboard. "Leonhart? Ye don't say? So yer--"

Aya's eye narrowed dangerously. "Is there a problem?" she asked, in a voice that could liquify oxygen.

"Ach, no, no!" the man reassured. "We're not used to have someone of your stature down here, is all."

"Oh, no," Kamalyn muttered to himself inaudibly.

Aya smiled a smile that could at best be described as venomous. "Think nothing of it," she said, in a voice that wouldn't take no for an answer.

The man nodded. "Here," he said. "I can't loan out a transport without charge, but I can spot you four chocobos. Why don't you go choose some out--"

"I'm perfectly happy to pay," Aya responded, placing the credit disc on the clipboard and stepping back.

"Are you sure, miss? It's the least I can do--"

"_Take the money_. Please." Aya crossed her arms, daring the man to refuse.

The man didn't, perhaps sensing that it was in his best interests (in more ways than one) to accept gracefully. Deducting the gil required, he handed her the disc and a writ saying that they had their choice of four birds. Aya took them both wordlessly, muttered something vaguely grateful, and hurried off to the stables.

Cabe scurried after her. "Man!" he exclaimed. "He was gonna give those to us for _free_! Why didn't you take them, Aya?"

Aya spun on her heel, glaring down at the boy. "If _you_ want to go exploit your family name you can, _Kinneas_."

Cabe clammed up like an oyster, arms snapping into a crossed position and mouth turning downward. "Geez," he muttered, mood instantly soured. "Lighten up, will ya?"

Kamalyn dashed up, having spent the last few moments offering the Centran man a quick apology for Aya's attitude while trying to avoid disclosing any hint as to the reason for Aya's attitude. He opened his mouth, wondering what to do about this little mess. "Aya," he started.

"One," Aya growled. Kamalyn blinked.

"What?"

"What is it?" Aya didn't sound too interested in explaining her earlier numerical remark. Kamalyn blinked again.

"Look, he didn't mean anything by it."

"You don't think that's the damn problem?"

Kamalyn groaned. "Yeah, I get it, I get it," he said. "But, Aya--"

"Two."

He was thrown off-stride again. Again, she seemed less than inclined to explain, so he simply restarted his miniature peacekeeping tirade. "--you really can't keep biting off people's heads like that. You honestly--"

"Thank you, mother hen," Aya responded acerbically. Kamalyn groaned.

"No, not this again," he said. "Aya, don't--"

"Three." Aya crossed her arms. "If I get to five I hit you."

Kamalyn blinked. "Aya?"

"Four. I'm warning you."

"What's your problem today?" Kamalyn groaned.

"Right at the moment, it's you," she snapped. "You've been watching me since the Exam, and I bet you're just trying to find some reason to justify worrying excessively. And--oh, _look_! Can you _honestly_ not get it?"

"I get why you're man at that guy," Kamalyn jerked a thumb back at the unwitting Centran official, "but what about the rest of the word? What did it ever do to you?"

"It gave me a damn name," Aya snarled. "One that every idiot across the world knows. One that I can never get away from, ever. And," she took a split second to focus her glare on him directly, "one that you seem to enjoy parroting off whenever you decided to assume the role of my _mother_."

Kamalyn barely stopped himself from saying something very stupid. "Look, A_aaaaaa_..."

Aya gave him a significant look. "Who am I?" she demanded.

"What?"

"Who. Am. I?" Aya glared at him.

Kamalyn thought for a moment. "You're--" He paused. Thought a bit more. Tried not to say the words "Aya Leonhart."

Aya shook her head. "Get out of my face," she said.

Kamalyn's head went down. "Look, I'm sorry--"

"And stop telling me to look at things. I see as much as you do." She grimaced. "Leave me alone."

Kamalyn quietly backed off, leaving her to claim their chocobos. Cabe caught up with him, shaking his head ruefully.

"Man, Kam, you are _such_ a wuss," he said.

Kamalyn gave him a tired look. "You want to try?"

Cabe bit his tongue. Kamalyn looked at Tam.

"Any suggestions?"

Tam shrugged. "You know her better than I do," he said softly.

"Did you bring any tranq darts?"

Cabe snickered a bit at Kamalyn's question, but was quieted by a look from Tam. Swinging into an exaggerated shrug, he said "Hey, it might work! Anyway," he muttered. "_Kam_ suggested it."

"_You_ can be there when she wakes up," Kamalyn retorted.

Tam began to chuckle. Kamalyn glanced down, a bit confused--before seeing that Tam was watching as Aya came back from the chocobo shed.

She was mounted on a big, wiry thing, red-rimmed eyes rolling slightly in their sockets. One of its foreclaws bore a nasty crack, and it skittered rebelliously as she rode it. The three others trailing behind her looked much more docile.

"I think you're safe, Kam," Tam pronounced. "She's found herself a punching bag."

Kam sighed. "They make quite a pair, don't they?"

"Hey, birds of a feather--" Cabe started, but was quickly hushed as Aya glanced up.

"Let's go," she ordered, leading the birds up to them. "I've been here long enough already."

Cabe dashed to one of the birds, scrambling up into the saddle and gripping the pommel eagerly. Kamalyn and Tam each mounted with considerably more decorum--Kamalyn receiving a significant look from Aya as he did. Then her bird gave a jostling stomp, setting her to the task of controlling it again. As soon as she was finished with that formidable task, she turned the stubborn beast and set off.

Kamalyn sighed--it seemed as if he wouldn't get a chance to really speak to her for some time.

Then again, maybe that was for the best.


	15. The Glow

XV  
_"...and youths would go to the burial ground, eager to test their own bravery in commune with the spirits; they would bring wine to drink and baggo to smoke, and not many returned."  
--Adler Johannsen, Ghost Stories of the Winhill Area  
_

The field known to the Centrans as The Glow was, at first glance, depressingly normal. Stones were scattered across a shallow crater, pockmarking the dry Centran dirt. The husk of the Crystal Pillar crouched at the center of the waste, blackened and pitted where explosions had torn pieces out of it. But aside from these features, it looked exactly like every other Centran region.

Cabe drew up on his chocobo, staring at the depression. "Aw, _man_," he muttered, shoulders slumping in disappointment. "There's nothing here. Not even any bones."

"You came all this way to see bones?" Kamalyn stared at Cabe incredulously. "The Battle was twenty-eight years ago. If they weren't buried, the monsters would have gotten them." He suppressed a small shudder. "Bones _are_ a good source of calcium, you know..."

"I pity them," Tam whispered. "Dying in a place like this. To have _this_ be the last thing they saw."

"It was stormy, wasn't it?" Cabe smiled. "A dark and stormy night."

Kamalyn shot a glance at Aya, who was staring at the battlefield from under half-closed eyelids. "So?" he asked. "What now?"

Aya dismounted, wincing a little as muscles stretched. "I'm going to explore," she said.

"Explore? Explore what?" Kamalyn looked around. "It's a crater about a K wide, filled with rocks. It will probably all look the same."

"I'm _going_ to _explore_," Aya said firmly. "It's evening now, and that means that we're not going to be heading back today. If you really don't want to look around, you can set up camp or something."

Taking the chocobo's reigns, she lead the beast over to a rock that seemed anchored enough to hold it. Tying the rope around the stone tightly, she gave it a few tugs to make sure it wouldn't come loose. The bird tried a few halfhearted pecks, but a quick rap of Aya's fist against its beak quieted it down quickly. Aya turned, and began to walk off among the cairns.

"Wait for me!"

With a yelp, Cabe jumped off his chocobo and hurried after Aya, still a little bowlegged from the ride. Kamalyn turned to Tam questioningly.

"The chocobos should stay without being tied," Tam said, sliding off the back of his bird and moving over to Aya's. Quickly untying the poor thing, he gave it a few consolatory pats on the ruff of feathers by its neck. "Riding is more work than it seems, isn't it?"

"I'll agree to that," Kam said, rubbing the side of his leg. "I think I'm more ache than muscle at the moment."

Tam chuckled softly. "Do you think that those two will be safe by themselves?"

"Aya has nothing to worry about," Kam said. "She's in one of her _moods_, and anything that tried to attack her would probably get one glare and drop over dead from it. As for Cabe..." Kamalyn shrugged. "The most _he_ has to worry about is getting a death-glare from Aya."

Tam nodded. Eyeing the saddlepacks that the chocobos still sported he glanced around the even ground near where he stood. "Should we see what the birds come with?" he asked.

Kamalyn turned, opening the pack on the bird closest to him. "...inflatable ground mat and lantern, looks like. ...oh, and a tarp. We might be able to set it up as a tent, if we use some of those rock formations as the sides."

"Let's get to work," Cabe suggested. We can have camp all set up by the time they get back."

Kam glanced over, trying to locate Aya and Cabe, but they had already disappeared behind one of the larger cairns. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"So what happened then?"

Aya thought for a moment, memories dredging through her SeeD History course. "Dyne pulled Naja into the Crystal Pillar, and they fused."

"And then?"

"There was a really big fight."

"And?"

Aya's teeth ground together. "The SeeDs won."

"But what about the Crystal Pillar? What happened to it?"

Aya stopped for a moment, pointing at one of the cairns. "_That_," she said. "And _that_," she said, indicating the boulder on the horizon.

"Whoa!" Cabe ran over to one of the cairns, digging at the loose stones at the base. Shuffling through the pebbles, he finally came up with a small piece about as thick as his wrist. Holding it up to the light, he grinned. "You were _right_!" he exclaimed, tossing her the rock.

Aya caught it, and held it up to examine it. The stone itself was faintly rose-colored and clear; but as the light hit it it shifted colors gradually. A quiet violet flowed through the translucent crystal, followed in sequence by a dark indigo, a sky blue, and the rest of the colors of the spectrum in their turns. A very faint warmth was exuded from within the rock; it seemed to pulse slightly with magical energy.

Cabe was already at the cairn again, digging for more. "This will be so awesome!" he said. I'll be the _only_ kid at home with pieces of _Crystal Pillar_! I bet all the other kids will pay just to _look_ at them!"

Aya raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the stone in her hand. After a moment's thought, she pocketed it. It might be useful for _something_, she reasoned.

"So how'd the Crystal Pillar get like this?" Cabe asked, stuffing his pockets with translucent pebbles.

Aya thought for a moment. "Bahamut attacked Dyne, and they both fell into the Pillar," she said at length. "The energy there must have been too much. It ripped the Pillar apart."

"That's kinda sad," Cabe said. "...hey, you know what they always call Bahamut? The King of GFs? It that really true?"

"As far as I know, the GFs don't have an organized social structure," Aya said.

Cabe's face appeared out of the miniature mining shaft he was digging for a second as he gave her a knowing grin. "You mean they're a bunch of anarchists," he said.

"As far as I know." Aya snorted. "Hell, they could have their own Kingdoms and Dukedoms and Parliaments, for all I know. Da is the Ambassador, you should ask _him_."

"Yeah, right." Cabe shook his head. "No offense, but your dad is _way_ too stuffy to hang around with."

Aya snarled just a bit at that. "Oh, you think that _I_ don't know that?" she asked. _I_ get to _live_ with him, thank you very much."

Cabe shrugged and pulled out a few last crystals. Standing up, he patted his bulging pockets. "Are these things magical? Is that why they change colors like that?"

"Probably." Aya eyed his collection. "Be careful you don't start a Lunar Cry, there."

Cabe rolled his eyes. "Naw," he said. "The Lunar Cries can't happen without the Crystal Pillar. _Everyone_ knows that."

"Well, you've certainly got enough of it," Aya retorted.

"Come on! Let's go exploring!" Cabe urged.

Aya groaned. "It's going to be a long day," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I said you're annoying," Aya lied.

Cabe stuck his tongue out, clambering onto one of the cairns to get a better view. "Come on! We don't have long before dark!"

"Long enough," Aya muttered as she followed Cabe farther into the crater.


	16. Crisis

XVI   
_"And we will say our prayers and set our wards  
To guard us; this is the land of the dead,  
And we tread univited."  
--Centran epic, "The Rime Of Retuculus"  
_

* * *

Kam readjusted the rocks which anchored the three tarps, tugging at them until they overlapped and held to his satisfaction. A light wind played against the makeshift walls, causing the doorflap to sway slightly. Nightbugs _whirr_ed outside, sounding wholly unlike the crickets that colored the Galbadian and Balamb nights. 

"Anyone know any good ghost stories?" Aya asked, only half in jest as she stared at the battery-powered lanterns they had opted to use over the more traditional fire. "...scratch that. Does anyone know how to _tell_ good ghost stories?"

"I always hated ghost stories," Kamalyn muttered.

"You're not _still_ afraid of them, are you?" Aya asked pointedly. Kamalyn gave her a tired look.

"By now, I think I've seen half of the things in them and killed a good forth. Still, I have bad memories."

Aya sighed. "How about funny ghost stories?"

"How about the one about the Viper?" Cabe spoke up. "You know, the one with the old lady who gets this call an' she's in an apartment and the call says 'Hello, this is the Viper, I come for you soon?' And then--"

Aya glanced at Kamalyn with a grimace so comical Kam had to suppress a laugh. "No funny ghost stories, then," Aya broke in.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Tam asked.

Aya snorted. "Leave, most probably," she said. "Unless you can think of any pressing reason to stay?"

"We should sleep," Tam said. "So we can get up early and head home."

Aya sighed. "Nothing like a long, boring day to make you want to knock yourself out for a few hours," she conceded. "Right. Lights out, all."

"Maybe we should leave _one_ on?" Cabe asked hopefully. Aya stared at him.

"Don't tell me you're--"

"No!" Cabe flushed. "But it would be nice to be able to see, if I had to get up for something..."

Aya rolled her eyes. "Put the canteen next to your bedroll, and sleep next to the door," she suggested. "Anyway, _you_ try sleeping with the lights on. It doesn't work too well."

Cabe shrugged, looking pointedly away. "'kay," he muttered.

"Good night," Aya said, flipping off the lanterns deftly and plunging them into darkness.

_"Begins the herd stampede."_

Tam stirred faintly, a thin chord of thought beckoning him back from the depths of sleep. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut more tightly, hoping to fall back asleep.

Kam rolled over somewhere in the tent. "Aya," he muttered sleepily (and probably in his dreams), "did you take my GFs?"

No one answered him. Aya was evidently just as asleep as Tam _wished_ he was.

_"You must run, your hoofs away this place,"_ whispered the insidious little voice. _"Flee, colt. Flee."_

"'m tired," Tam muttered.

There was a thin scratching against the outer edge of the tent, as if a small wasteland rodent was trying to find a way in. A warm trickle of wind teased its way into Tam's bedroll.

The voice came again, this time more insistent. _"Run, colt!"_

"Can't run," Tam answered groggily. "Get too... tired."

"Tam?" Kamalyn asked, just waking. "Are you all--"

There was silence for about a second.

_"FLEE!"_

Kamalyn _screamed_.

Tam sat bolt upright, looking around for whatever had frightened Kamalyn--and found himself staring into what could only be described as eyes.

Really, they had no features that identified them as such; they were simply a pair of globes formed out of a concentrated, green light--a green that evoked feelings of sickness and images of disease. They cast a baleful radiance on everything in the tent, and Tam knew from a sick feeling in his stomach and a shiver snaking down his spine that they were looking directly at _him_.

The eyes shifted, rotating around each other until they had turned to gaze on Cabe's waking form. A cone of light showed their direction, surrounding Cabe and his bedroll with the green. Now out of their horrific shine, Tam could see a crouched shape of pale fog--almost invisible in the gloom. It looked... almost human.

Aya rolled over, saw the thing, and leapt to her feet, scrambling for a dagger as a few tendrils of fog silently penetrated the tent tarp behind her. Tam shuddered, and his heart gave a small lurch--one that sent a stabbing pain racing through his chest.

The first apparition let out a slow rumble, one so low that it was nearly off the register of audible sound. The noise was lethargic and drawn-out, but the modulations in it were intensely reminiscent of speech.

"G-ghosts..." Cabe whispered.

"Behind you," Tam said--that being the only thing he could think well enough to say.

Aya whirled, shifting her weight as if to back up before realizing that backing up would drive her into the first phantom.

"They all died here," Cabe was babbling. "They died here and they were afraid and in pain and now they're stuck here forever and oh, _God_..."

"Donnn't be afraidd," Tam whispered, slurring his sounds in abject terror as the beating of his heart sped up without so much as a by-your-leave. Kamalyn closed his eyes, taking a long breath as he reached for his staff.

"Oh, hell," Aya murmured as she passed a dagger clear through one without so much as disturbing the fog.

The monster sprung forward, and Aya hit the ground as it sailed over her. Kamalyn leapt to his feet, swinging the quarterstaff in an arc that took it through the tarp wall and both apparitions. There was a flash of bright light as the weapon encountered the mist, and both disappeared.

However, as the walls flew away under the force of the blow, the rest of the Glow came into sight--and for the first time, it became aptly evident as to why it was called what it was.

Strange little whorls of unholy energy danced across the landscape, glowing with a lurid intensity. The sky above was without stars, the ground glow dimming them out and causing a green glow to spread across the sky. But what was infinitely more frightening, infinitely more surreal, was the hundreds upon hundreds of green eyes and indistinct, foggy shapes that prowled the landscape, gathering around the stone cairns which in turn glowed a pale white. A good number of the phantoms faced them, advancing slowly from all sides to congregate around their cairn--and rumbling with a malevolence that didn't seem to be imagined.

There was a soft whicker in Tam's mind, and he imagined the sound of hoofbeats. Then horror of a different sort entirely overtook him as he felt the warm touch of a mist demon reaching through his skin--and his heart began to gallop with a painful, spasming beat.

"What did you do _what did you do_?" Aya shrieked, hands on her daggers and eyes blazing at the glowing landscape. Kamalyn tightened his grip on his weapon, ignoring Cabe--who was beginning to sob quietly--and Tam--who was trying to make himself as small as possible against the cairn that had formed one of the walls of the tent.

"Hellcall," he answered breathlessly, shifting his grip and tightening it again. "Limit. Paramagic affects them--"

Aya shuddered slightly. "Have any Holy?"

"No," Kamalyn shook his head.

"Damn," Aya whispered. "Here's for nothing--"

"Aya!"

Kamalyn lunged forward as Aya broke into a run, charging into a stand of beasts and deploying her daggers in a visual symphony of slashes and spincuts. A bluish-white crackle split the air in the wake of the metal, and Kamalyn realized what she was doing--one of her trademark feats, she had junctioned a different element to each one of her blades and was using them to create as much mayhem as she could.

The phantoms turned their attention to her, and Kamalyn felt a rush of warmth as one leapt through him to join its comrades in the fight. With the warmth came an unsettling feeling of dissolution, as if he was floating apart on an atomic level--and he yelped as a haze of red clouded his vision. He had been lucky with his first Limit--the element chose itself to be Holy. This time, however, he wasn't as fortunate, and it was a blaze of fire that cut the air as he swung his staff.

The phantom rounded on him, apparently more startled than hurt. It made a pass that intersected his right arm; his muscles shook, and the staff slipped from his right hand. Hefting it over his head, he brought it down on the phantom and watched as the monster shuddered under the impact. Three hits later the beast decided to abandon the confrontation, and it turned and roiled quickly away.

Aya seemed to be having less luck, surrounded as she was by a number of the beasts. She was still fighting, but her movements had become sluggish and almost drunken; the Ice- and Lightning-elemental attacks sparked from the tips of her weapons but served to do little more than keep the creatures at bay. Kamalyn rushed toward her--

A burst of light from behind him brought him up short as he winced, momentarily blinded. The light increased slightly, then again, and again, until the immediate area was flooded with lanternlight.

The beasts stopped, wincing away from the light and slinking back toward the darkness. A few remained to try to attack but, blinded as they evidently were, they abandoned the idea and moved quickly away.

"K-Kam," Cabe said, and Kam turned around. Cabe was standing in the middle of the wrecked shelter, clutching one of the lanterns in his hand. "T-Tam is--he's--"

A stab of worry went through Kamalyn, and he ran back to the pair of younger boys. Tam was gasping in pain, eyes wide but unseeing--Cabe was crouched over him, trying to hold his shaking body still. Kam quickly slung his staff strap back across his shoulder, bending down and trusting to the lanterns to keep them all safe. "It's his heart," he realized, feeling Tam's pulse. "Oh, god. Oh, Hyne."

"Get him _out_ of here," Aya whispered, having stumbled up beside him without his notice. "Get him up past the crater edge and away from these things and we can see what we can do. Give me a lantern."

Cabe shoved a lantern at her, and she grabbed it firmly. Kamalyn picked Tam up, giving Aya a concerned look.

"You two run. I'll catch up," she said. "Cabe, keep the light on Kam."

At the moment, Kam ccouldn't see his way to protesting. With a glance at Cabe, he broke for the crater wall as fast as his legs would carry him, and counted on Cabe to keep up.

They reached the crater edge much sooner than Kam would have expected, and he didn't stop until he had put several metres between himself and the Glow. Laying Tam down on the ground, he felt a moment of sick helplessness as he tried to think what to do.

Cabe dropped two of his three lanterns, and dashed back to the edge of the crater. "Aya!" he called. "Hurry up!"

"Calm down, Tam," Kamalyn tried to mutter soothingly. "Calm down. Breathe--"

It seemed like hours before Aya hauled herself up to them, dragging herself over to Kam's side. Kam was, by this point, almost as anxious as Tam was--and it showed as he grew more and more frantic.

"Kam, do you have any Curagas?" Aya asked urgently, shaking him to catch his attention.

"They don't do anything for heart problems, Aya--don't you think if it was that easy--"

"_Do you have any_?" Aya snarled.

"Yes, but--"

"_Cast_ one on three!" Aya snapped. "One! Two! _Three_!"

Trusting to Aya's judgment, Kam summoned up the Curaga. The glow surrounded Tam, just as a bolt of Thunder ripped out of the air above him to strike the boy. Tam spasmed, sucking in breath.

"Good god, Aya!" Kam yelled, turning to stare at her. "What in hell do you think--"

"Three!"

There was little Kamalyn could do other than call up another Curaga, hoping that whatever damage was done by the Thunder would be headed off.

"Aya!"

Aya pushed him out of the way, taking Tam's shoulders and holding him still. Checking the pulse in the artery in his neck, she shook her head. Closing her eyes, she reached out to her junctions--

"Kam," Aya said slowly. "When did you give Tam your paired GFs?"

Kamalyn paused. "What?"

"...one of them, at least," she continued. "He has a junction."

Kam closed his eyes. "...I only do have one GF," he realized. "That's--"

"Give me every Thundara you have," Aya demanded. "Now."

Kam opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it at the last moment. Sending her the paramagic in a concentrated mental burst, he waited to see what she would do--and if he was going to have to intervene.

Aya muttered something under her breath, and took hold of Tam's head. The magic arced from her into his mind, and he shuddered slightly upon receiving it.

"Stand back."

Aya stood, backing away. With a side glance at Cabe's frightened face, she decided that he was safe where he was.

"Thundaga," she whispered.

A pillar of white lightning impaled Tam, and he shook violently as it hit. Kam jumped.

"He has it Junctioned," Aya explained absently. "He's absorbing it. Don't worry. ...Thundaga."

Kam forced himself ot go through every breathing exercise he knew, watching worriedly as Tam shook under assault after assault. Aya clenched her teeth, using up the last of her reserves and stepping forward to take Tam's pulse again.

"It must have been the GF that kept him alive until you got him up here," she said quietly. "Thank god. ...this is all I can do for him now."

"Aya--" Kamalyn started.

Aya closed her eyes, spreading her hands forward and summoning up a dark cloud. Out of the cloud a goatskull reared, followed by the terrible cut of a scythe--"

Cabe screamed and dashed at her. The spell finished itself, Tam lying limp and motionless on the ground, as Aya was tackled by the the younger boy. Cabe began to try to pummel her, screaming things like "What did you do!" and "You killed him!" unintelligibly at the top of his lungs.

Aya fended him off, rolling him and pinning his wrists to the ground. Shaking her head, she snarled "It will calm him down and even out his heart rate. He's not _dead_, just knocked out. He--oh, good god. Kam!"

Kam shook off his shock, and moved to help her keep Cabe in line. Glancing at her, he shook his head. "That wasn't smart, you know," he said, voice shaky.

"You weren't doing anything constructive," she growled back. I did what I could think of."

"Messing around with people's hearts is--Cabe? Cabe, calm down. _Calm down._"

Aya extricated herself from the mess, falling to the ground and sitting a short distance away. "I wasn't going to just leave him. You ever see the charts on what paramagic does to the body? I have, and I remember most of them. I knew what I was doing, mostly."

Kam finally succeeded in clamping a hand over Cabe's mouth and forcing him into submission, but he shook his head. "I don't know what to say, quite," he admitted. "It was a damn stupid thing to do, but..."

"...but better than doing nothing," Aya finished for him. "A thousand gil says that the chocobos bolted."

Kam sighed. "Probably."

"Well, let's not go anywhere _tonight_," Aya said, wincing. With a glance down at the Glow, she noted all of the phantoms quietly going about their (un?)lives. "Let's wait until light. I'd rather."

All Kam could do was agree.


	17. Sticks and Stones

XVII  
_"We are bound to our mistakes until they consume us."  
--Centran saying  
_

* * *

It had taken them two hours of slow walking before three of the chocobos found them, heads ducked and tails drooping in avian displays of contrition. The missing forth one was the ill-tempered mount Aya had chosen, and at the moment Aya preferred that it would stay lost. 

They mounted in solemn silence, Aya taking it upon herself (and her bird) to transport the unconscious Tam. Even at the steady pace the chocobos set, the journey seemed to stretch on forever. Their destination seemed to be always just beyond the horizon, kilometres replicating themselves like some great geologic treadmill. Finally, however, they crossed one of the low riffs that surrounded the port town, lit brightly in the dark night.

Aya brought her chocobo up short, staring down into the town. A ship had just come in, and its passengers were still unloading--but they could see with some degree of clarity that at least three important personages had already disembarked. Two were dressed in Balamb Garden's dress attire, and the third wore a set of more casual G-Garden Faculty fatigues.

Aya rocked back in her saddle, throat tightening. Glancing at Kamalyn, she saw that he had noticed, as well.

"On, no," Cabe whispered.

"What did you expect?" Aya asked dully. "Honestly. We broke the rules. _I_ knew we'd be facing up to it eventually." She paused for a moment. "I didn't think they'd actually come after us, though," she conceded.

"That's Tam's dad," Cabe said, gesturing toward one of them. "He's pretty scary, you know. They say he--"

Aya shot him a glare, and he quieted quickly. "We'll manage," she said softly. Nudging her chocobo forward, she began the slow descent into the town. "Come on, you two. Unless you want to sleep out here and hope that they'll leave?"

Cabe watched as Aya went down, back as straight as an etiquette teacher. He glanced at Kamalyn, who was staring down at the SeeDs in a sort of despondent disbelief. Sheepishly, he moved his chocobo forward. After a moment, Kamalyn followed.

The three SeeDs--Squall, Fujin and Zell, apparently--noticed them as they approached. Squall stepped forward to meet them, eyes dark as they fixed on Aya. Aya didn't quail, staring back at him and seizing the conversation as soon as she got within speaking range.

"We need to talk," she said icily. "Alone."

Zell lunged forward, taking Tam from the saddle. "What did you do to him?" he snarled, proverbial hackles up at the sight of his son. "_What did you--_"

"You ever seen a ghost, Dincht?" Aya sneered, on the defensive and hostile. "I'm so drained I feel like I summoned a dozen Edens, and I'm damned irritable right now. You want to be the responsible one and prevent a screaming fistfight in the middle of the town, act like it. Back off."

"Aya," Squall said warningly.

"I know!" Aya's head snapped to him, eyes burning. "I know everything you're going to say already. I know what you think--"

"_Be quiet_."

Aya started. Squall rarely interrupted her in their arguments--the last time had been just after the SeeD exam, and the stinging failure it had brought with it. But this time, his voice was different--it was impossible to register any anger within it; as if he had grown so angry that it went beyond the human register, impossible to conceive or recognize. His tone held a deadly quiet to it, the sort of thing that made her want to back down immediately and beg forgiveness.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Aya was about to respond, but a harsh growl from Zell interrupted her. "This is all your fault," he accused. "Tam _listens_ to you, don't you know that? How could you bring him out here and--"

"I made a choice," Aya stated, slowly and firmly.

"It was a damn stupid choice," Zell snapped.

"I know." Aya took a breath and pulled herself up taller, to let them know that she wasn't conceding anything. The thought _Oh, Hyne, I'm tired,_ ran through her mind, but she didn't show anything. Cabe and Tam had come up behind her and dismounted--just _behind_ her, as if unwilling to enter the confrontation. She certainly couldn't blame them. "I failed to take into account the fact that the Battlefield has semicorporeal monsters in it. The measures I took to defend us were therefore inadequate. Had I been more informed--"

"You shouldn't have been here anyway!" Zell roared at her, standing. His arms were trembling, and each hand was fisted. "You shouldn't have been out here, and you shouldn't have brought them with you!"

Squall was silent, perhaps trusting Zell to drive the point home. Aya devoted her entire attention to the G-Garden instructor, ordering her thoughts.

"I was aware of what I was doing," she said, feeling the blood rise to her face despite her best efforts to control her anger. "I weighed the options and made a call based upon my judgment. I knew what I was doing."

"Did you know this was going to happen? Did you know that Tam would be hurt? Didn't you take that into account? Or did you just not care about what you could do to him?"

Aya's face was burning, and her vision blurred slightly. Hoping that there weren't tears in her eyes--she didn't feel anything like crying, and it would be hideously embarrassing if they were to think that she did--she stared at Zell with all of the hostility that she could scrape together. If Zell hadn't been so angry himself, he might have been cowed.

"You want to accuse me of something?" she demanded. "You want to make me feel horrible? You want to suggest that I _wanted_ this to happen? Sad, because I'm not going to let you do it. I know what happened, and all you have are wild speculations. You want to argue, go ahead; but _damned_ if I'm going to let you win with flying accusations! I'm innocent until proven guilty, and you--"

"Innocent?" Zell was practically glowing with anger. "Am I supposed to believe--"

"Shut _up_!"

Aya drove her bird forward, until the dangerous beak was level with Zell's eye. Staring down at the SeeD, she quivered in her saddle. "You think I can't see anything? You think I can't _do_ anything? I'm not an _idiot_, Dincht, I'm not _blind_! It's fine for you to stand there and make accusations, it's fine for you to hate me without ever bothering to ask why I did it or wait for an answer--but I'll be _damned_ if I'll sit and let you, if I'll concede! I'm not the one in the wrong here--and I've made some mistakes and _Hyne damn_, I **_admit_** that, but there are some things you can't just peg on me as if I'm the root of all bad things that have _ever come to pass!_"

The citizens of the town had quietly left the near area, giving them a wide berth out of some polite Centran discretion. Zell opened his mouth to make a response at least as angry as her volley, but Aya didn't give him the chance. Her vision was tunneling and there was a vague, pounding pain in her temples, but she ignored it. Her face was hot--so hot that it felt like being in the Fire Cavern in the middle of summer. It hurt to yell, hurt to think, but she kept on, regardless.

"All I hear, all I ever hear, is what I'm _supposed_ to be, what I _should_ be like. I should be like you, I should be like Da, I should be like the _entire fucking crew_ of SeeDs who saved the universe in some great crusade that is so far behind us that it's not even taught in Modern History any more. I'm supposed to grow into someone else's shoes whether or not they fit--as if I have no soul of my own, as if I have no mind! I'm supposed to be what you are, do what you do--well, _damn_ but if you haven't noticed, the world has changed! Didn't you go off on these same damn harebrained madcap trips? Cabe's dad got injured for a week while you were hunting Malboros, even you get a few broken ribs and nearly puncture a lung waltzing along fighting three-headed demon dogs instead of going on and saving Garden like you were supposed to! Well, _damn and **hell**_ if you didn't put yourselves and all of your friends in as much danger as I did back in _your_ hey-day!"

A small corner of Aya's mind scrambled frantically for the tact controls, but it was a futile effort. No matter how mortified she was making herself, the part that was still maddened wouldn't give up the reins. She couldn't see how Zell was reacting because she couldn't see at all--the world had gone dark, and all that was left was the thin stream of vocal fury spilling out of her without her consent and into the Centran night.

"And you think I _wanted_ this to happen? **_Wanted_**? I _care_ about them, about all of them, damn it, they're the only friends I have! It hurts so much, but I can't help it, and if I could have, I would have stopped all of this from happening--"

_What am I saying?_ In the less-than-moment she took to take a breath, she wondered what had happened to her self control. It was spiraling off somewhere, and she had the feeling that one way or another this was going to end badly, very badly...

"I tried everything I could, and I couldn't fight them, I couldn't kill them, I could hardly get myself out of there! I _couldn't_ help it at all, but I tried, I _tried_, and I don't know what else I could do--it was all too dark and you can't fight them, they make you so tired, and I--I feel so sick--"

A shuddering breath seemed strangely lacking in oxygen. She felt as if she was swaying, buffeted by the breeze, but she couldn't tell if either the breeze or the swaying was real or imagined. The rush of words slowed to a dribble, muttering themselves down into hoarse incoherence.

"--so sick of everything. I hate--I couldn't do it--couldn't think right, and if it's all gone bad and I'm sorry--so sorry if it's really all my fault--"

Everything vanished in a haze of burning dark.

"_Hyne_!"

Kamalyn bolted forward as Aya began to fall from her seat, catching her and lowering her to the ground. Touching her cheek gingerly, he withdrew his hand and swore lightly under his breath.

"She's burning up," he murmured. "Feels like an oven--"

A dark figure crouched next to him, and he froze in place as he realized that it was Commander Leonhart. The Commander ignored him, devoting his attention to giving Aya a cursory field inspection. He had looked grim when they arrived, but now he looked grimmer.

"Ultima poisoning," he pronounced at length. "She must have aggravated it just now. Zell, check Tam for it."

Zell swore, with much more vehemence and eloquence than Kamalyn had used. "Damn it, Squall, if that daughter of yours--"

"ENOUGH."

Oddly enough, it was Fujin who stepped to Aya's defense. Squall stolidly ignored the attack, deftly taking Aya from Kam's grasp and standing. "We need to get them back to a Garden infirmary as soon as we can," he instructed. "See if one of the independent clipper captains is willing to rush us back. ...and curb your temper. We're representing SeeD here."

Zell glowered, standing and stalking off toward the docks. Squall turned to Fujin.

"Take care of Tam," he instructed. Turning to fix Kamalyn with a dark look, he snapped "Return your birds and meet us at the docks" to him without any pretense of charity. "Cabe, come with us."

Shakily, Kamalyn stood and took the chocobo's reins and began to lead them off. Fujin caught his elbow as he passed, eliciting a startled glance.

"You'll have to report," she said simply, with a glance toward Aya. Kamalyn nodded.

"I know," he responded simply. It was, above all, the one thing he was dreading.

Fujin gave him a look, then turned to Tam. "Go," she urged him.

Kamalyn turned and went, hoping for a tornado or an earthquake to swallow him up before he returned. He was a SeeD, and that meant that he would be expected to act like one--that meant making an official report with all the truth to it, regardless of how the truth would make him look or would make the senior SeeDs feel. That, compounded with his worry for Aya and Tam, was going to make the trip back a particularly hellish one--one he was not looking forward to in the least.


	18. The Second Complication

XVIII _  
"Like an angry portent rose the moon above them;  
The sea in sympathy trembled beneath."  
--Centran epic, "The Rime of Reticulus"  
_

* * *

The world went from black to a mottled grey in the span of a few long heartbeats, and Aya thought that she might have opened her eyes. The input she was receiving from her eyes made no sense, so she decided to see if she could bring some information to her ears instead. She opened her mouth to ask where she was, but what came out was only an incomprehensible "Gnaaahh..." 

Someone or something moved across her vision, turning the greys a few shades down. "We're almost to Galbadia," Squall said simply, no hint of emotion in his voice--which sounded, if a bit tinny, at least partway normal.

"Nnght cee," Aya garbled, trying for "Can't see" and failing.

"Tranquilizer," Squall explained. "Whatever you encountered gave you Ultima poisoning. SeeD Nattaka gave us his report, and--" there was a pause, and Squall's voice dropped a bit. "We _will_ need to talk."

Aya went on edge. Squall didn't sound nearly angry enough, and it was making her more than a bit nervous. Anger she could deal with, but this sort of... _quiet_ which Squall had been displaying was intimidating on a whole different level. "Nnk..."

"You'll still need to answer to SeeD Dincht," Squall informed her. "His temper hasn't improved since you last spoke."

A door opened, and Aya looked toward it before she remembered that looking toward it wouldn't help anything. There was a long pause that she interpreted, somehow, as an awkward one, and the pseudosound "Oohissit?" came out.

Squall stood--that much she could surmise--and walked out the door. A moment later there was a set of lighter footsteps, and someone placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"You look terrible," Kamalyn said.

"Mm nungeh rrt ooh," Aya muttered.

"Your neck is all swollen up, and your eyes are red, and you look like you got into a fight with your comb and it won't speak to you any more."

"Nnks."

Kamalyn sighed. "...we're only stopping over at Timber. We're heading straight back to Balamb Garden, and Tam and Cabe are going back to G-Garden. Everyone sped through the conference--but that was because of G-Garden's timetable, not because of us. Tam woke up long enough to get a few words off--he's going to be fine, it turns out. He wasn't as exposed to those monsters as you were." Kam paused. "...you're taking all the blame."

"Llh, _duhh_."

"You really shouldn't be trying to talk, you know," Kam said, sounding worried.

"Llh agk ivv Ig nnt ooh," Aya retorted.

"You're impossible." There was another momentary pause. "Are you all right?"

"Gssagle."

"You know, you _could_ just nod, or shake your head, or something." As if it were actually possible, Kamalyn sounded a bit annoyed. Aya grinned as well as she could. "You just enjoy making everything difficult, don't you?"

Aya nodded.

There was an exasperated sigh. Kamalyn was breathing slightly heavier now--a sign that he was struggling with what to say but that he had convinced himself to say something no matter what. Aya waited, trying not to _show_ too much interest.

"...Aya..." Kamalyn forced out, more than the usual degree of irresolution in his voice. There was another hesitation.

"Ess?"

"..._why_?" Kamalyn finally asked. "I--dear God, that was the question they asked the most. And I had _no idea_ how to answer them!"

Aya's grin disappeared, and she shot a glare in the direction from which Kam's voice was coming. Her expression turned sullen, and she didn't even try to make a sound.

Kamalyn backed off, metaphorically if not literally. "...okay, okay. Never mind. This is probably just between you and them. I won't ask."

"Oove no igeeah," Aya snarled. "Etll rrk. Uvtoo ait."

There was a moment as Kamalyn mulled over that. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "Did you just say, 'It will work, have to wait?'"

"Ess."

There was the soft _pumph_ of flesh hitting flesh, and Aya guessed that Kamalyn's head had gone down into his hands. "I don't suppose that there is any possibility in the Nine Grandidan Hells that you'll be able to tell me, clearly and concisely, what you mean by that," he said guardedly.

Aya opened her mouth to retort, but she was was cut off abruptly as the ship leaped underneath her. The world dropped out from under her, and in the spiraling view her vision afforded her, she could register an impossibly bright, sanguine light.

"_Hyne_!"

Kamalyn caught her before she could fall to the ground, yelping as the ship tilted and the wall reached up to smack him. Aya reached out and grabbed the nearest thing--the support for the bed on which she had been laying--and glanced around futilely.

Kamalyn extricated himself from the mess, leaving her side abruptly. Aya growled a little as she tried to make her eyes focus and register more than abstract shapes, but her attempts were to no avail. The ship lurched again.

"Oh..." Kamalyn said feebly.

"Hht? _Hht_?" Aya would have sold her soul to the devil at that moment if it would have let her see again.

"That's a--I mean, I can't be sure, but--" Kamalyn swallowed. "There are monsters falling from the sky, Aya," he whispered. "The sky is red. Bright bloody red."

Aya froze. "Nnurh aye...?"

"Lunar Cries are impossible," Kamalyn said, not sounding as if he believed himself. "...this must have come out of nowhere. How did it--_why_ did it--"

The ship groaned and shuddered, and a thin wail came from what Aya could surmise was the direction of the engines. Kamalyn swallowed several times.

"...the monsters are hitting the water in a column about halfway between here and the horizon," he said with a forced calm that sounded more forced than calm. "What we're feeling is the waves that the impact is creating. ...the sky is red as far as I can see. There aren't any clouds--it's like the atmosphere just reflects the light... I bet it's something magical. ...there's another big wave coming. Hold on!"

The ship rose up like an Abyss Worm coming out of hiding, and Aya had to tighten her grip to prevent herself from being tossed across the room. The engine's noise output spiked, and then faded again. She could feel the ship trying to turn beneath her, laboring away with all of its power.

"...nothing we did could have caused this, right?"

Aya shook her head. "Uht _ub_."

Kamalyn paid no attention. "My... god. This is the first, Aya. The first Lunar Cry in... Hyne, in twenty-nine years. The first one since the Crystal Pillar was destroyed. I thought they were impossible. I thought they couldn't happen any more..."

A chill wound its way down Aya's spine. Her hand moved to her side, groping for her jacket. She found the fabric by touch and pulled it toward her, hands seeking the deep pockets. Reaching into one, she drew out the Crystal Pillar fragment which she had taken from the battlesite.

The stone was icy cold in her grasp, and now seemed less to pulse than to buzz.

Suppressing a shiver, she hurriedly placed the stone back into the pocket and pushed her coat away. Even had she been able to speak, she wouldn't want to--she had nothing to say beyond a dark premonition which she could not quite express.

Kamalyn, still turned and gazing in horrified fascination at the spectacle outside, did not notice as she carefully his the stone--the stone whose somber glow matched perfectly the sky outside.


	19. Enigmas and Allies

XIX  
_"History is a demanding thing. You have to pay attention to it or it will start throwing tantrums, and nobody wants that."  
--Instructor Aki  
_

_

* * *

"Lunar Cry. The incidence of the fall of monsters from the lunar surface to the planet. A vast amount of magical energy is required for this; not only to break through the escape velocity for the moon but also to cushion the monster's entry into the planetary atmosphere. Lunar Cries as they occurred before were reactions between the Crystal Pillar and some unknown force on the moon; but, as the Crystal Pillar had been destroyed and its energy allegedly scattered, they were considered to be impossible. However, yesterday the world was shown that the Lunar Cries may still occur..."_

Aya reached over to turn off the radio, but hesitated. The world was still blurry around the edges, but it had cleared somewhat--she could make out definite shapes and could read with difficulty. She felt a bit queasy, but whether that was from the medicine she had been given or from the stress and uncertainty, she couldn't say.

_"The Cry occurred off the coast of Centra, and official reports state that no danger was posed to the continent. Scientific commissions around the world are calling for government funds to study the disaster--as well as an investigation into whether or not this is, indeed, the first Cry since the Crystal Pillar's destruction..."_

She hit the power button quickly and leaned back. Her room seemed suddenly and unbearably empty without the newscaster's voice, but she did her best to ignore it.

_Lunar Cry._

She had read the historical accounts. The Lunar Cry that destroyed Centra, the Lunar Cry that had hit Esthar and brought Adel's Tomb crashing down--but she had never paid much attention to them. They had been a natural phenomenon that had been rendered impossible; and that was really all that could be said about them.

How little she had known.

Every ounce of logic inside her said that nothing she had done at the Centra Battlefield could have precipitated this, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been in the wrong place at a very wrong time. And she kept turning her pirated piece of Crystal Pillar over and over in her hand, wondering what it could all mean.

Squall was away--he had been almost since the moment they had returned to Garden. He was either in his office on international radio or in a conference with local scientists--she neither knew nor cared. What was important for the moment was that she was alone in the suite--that no one was keeping an eye on her, because everyone had more important things to take care of.

Barely even thinking about it, Aya slipped out of the suite and into the halls.

It was drawing toward the end of the day, which meant that most people were getting ready to retire for the night. There was no one in the halls with a mind to stop or question her as she made her way to the entrance and quietly out of Garden.

With her vision still slightly impaired, it was only familiarity and habit that allowed her to make her way through the gathering darkness up the mountain paths to Fighter's Ledge. Finding a good niche to sit down in, she stared up into the sky.

Faint wisps of clouds traced their way across the starscape, framing a gibbous moon which looked, if anything, innocuous as usual. Somewhere a bird winged is way back to its nest, merely a faint, flitting shadow on high.

Faint notions tugged at her, bits of speculation and poetry which she knew could never quite be articulated. She regarded the moon and sky with distrust and unease, shivering slightly from the dark more than the cool. The thin halo her eyes gave to the moon seemed to warp and shimmer, lending the gibbous a mercurial, wraithlike quality.

"Like a phantom in the dark."

Aya jumped, whirling to see who had spoken. For a moment, unable to see anyone, she was convinced that she had imagined the voice--then her vision cleared minutely, and she was able to make out a huge shape camouflaged in the darkness against the rock of the opposite ledge wall. "...who are you?" she demanded.

Two wings spread and came back to rest. "I would not go as far as to say that I was a family friend," the beast said, and chuckled.

Aya squinted at it. "GF?"

"Yes."

"And not here to kill me, I trust?"

The beast chuckled again. "If I had been, you would be dead."

Aya shook her head. "...what was it you were saying?"

The beast lifted a massive foreclaw, gesturing upward into the heavens. "It's a riddle. 'An eye which blinks thirteen times a year, a hunter who pursues a beast of flame, a wandering light like a phantom in the dark.' Can you name it?"

"It's the moon," Aya said. "Can you name yourself?"

"Tiamat." the reply came easily--more easily than Aya would have expected. "I've come to help you figure a few things out."

Aya stared at the shadowy form opposite her. "What? Figure things out? ...you're _Tiamat_?"

"I trust you haven't heard _too_ many bad tales about me."

Aya shook her head. "Just that Quezacotl doesn't trust you and Father... has had dealings with you."

Tiamat rose, approaching leisurely. "Then no one's poisoned your mind too badly against me."

"Should they have?"

"No." Tiamat came close enough to allow Aya to inspect her even through the faint haze, and sat. "You're _lost_, Aya, and I'd like to help. Pretty soon you'll be expected to relinquish all the power you've gotten from SeeD, and I'll be there when you do. They don't control me. They haven't even ever asked me to aid them. So I'll come with you." The great head nodded slowly. "I can arrange for you to be wherever you want to be, and I can help you find whatever you need to find. _And_--"

Tiamat paused, a lower chuckle echoing deep within her chest. Aya tensed. "And?"

"You want to know about Seifer. You want to know about your father. I know a way in which all can be revealed."

A chill threaded its way down Aya's back, but she did her best not to show it. "Oh?" she asked--not quite knowing what else to say.

"Would you like to learn tonight?" Tiamat's eyes pinioned her, and she felt as if she was caught in a slow-petrify with no way out. "Would you like to see?"

It took all of her will to nod and answer "Yes."

"Good." The spell was broken, and Tiamat's compelling gaze became a thin smirk. "Good. here is what you need to do. Go to your suite and take the Hyperion. Then go to the Training Center. I will send your father along in due time, and you will duel him. Do you understand?"

Aya shook her head. "No, not really," she said. "What does this have to do with finding anything out?"

"We'll just say that you'll find out," Tiamat responded. "Trust me."

Aya watched, skeptically. "Is there really any reason why I should?"

Tiamat threw back her head and laughed, a deep-throated laugh that echoed off the sides of the mountains. "We will get along well, you and I," she chortled, spreading her wings. "If you don't want to learn anything, go back to your dorm and see about sleeping. If you want to trust me and go ahead with this, do what I said. I'll see you again, regardless."

With a flap of her wings she rose up, and a moment later she was gone.


	20. Skirmish

XX  
_"Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame."  
--Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

When Squall returned to his quarters, he found them empty. Aya had gone--not that he had really expected her to stay and wait up for him--and Rinoa was absent, although he had only a vague idea of where she had gone. There was an inked note lying on the table, written in a hurried scrawl across the back of an old official document. _Squall_, it read. _Meet me in the training center._

_Bring your gunblade._

Everything still functioning in his mind this late at night froze, doubled back on itself, and went spiraling off in a haze of confused memory and stunned disbelief.

He turned to the clock on the wall, searching for something that could possibly make sense of things. It was late--almost eleven. Just like-- _Just like_--

He turned the note over. It wasn't signed, but he had a fair idea of who it was who had left it. He turned it over again, and read it again. It did nothing to clear the cloud of surreality that was beginning to shroud the night.

He crumpled the paper in his hand, glancing back toward his room where the Revolver Advanced was lying in its case, ready for use. He could ignore the message, just go in and go to sleep--but he knew he wasn't going to. He had been given a challenge. And if there was one thing he was known for, it was that he never let a challenge go unanswered.

Aya shifted her grip on the Hyperion, searching for the sweet spot on the hilt. She hadn't used it in years, despite having trained in it initially; she was quite literally stretching unused muscles. She had warmed up against some of the weaker monsters in the Training Center, and felt ready for just about anything the world might decide to throw at her. She only wished that it would hurry up with the throwing before she started to second-guess herself.

"...Aya."

Aya stiffened at the familiar voice, and turned slowly to face the entrance. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming," she said.

Squall raised his gunblade in a dignified salute. "Were you?"

Aya flicked a salute back, turning slightly and settling down into her read position, blade extended and elbow only slightly crooked. "I figured you'd probably come. I just wasn't sure how long you'd be away in meetings." She flashed im a sardonic grin. "And old men like you get tired easily," she added.

Squall ignored the barb. "You wanted me to come."

"Yeah." Aya wished that Tiamat had given her clearer instructions. The dragon had been quite vague.

"And?"

"It's been a while since we dueled," she said. "I know Weaponsmaster Garrison has been running you around the practice rooms on a regular basis, but I'd like to see if I've gotten any better. There's a lot of stuff I just recently learned that I'd like to adapt to gunblade."

"And?"

Aya blinked at him for a moment, then straightened up. Resting the tip of the Hyperion on the ground, she gestured impatiently. "And what?"

"You didn't just come to train," Squall stated. "You could have waited another day. And if all you wanted was to adapt some knife techniques, it would be easier to do so by yourself. I want to know why I'm here."

Aya could have sworn, but she didn't--mainly to keep him from knowing that he had just gained control over the situation. "Really?" she asked, pulling up the gunblade. "You're here to defend yourself."

Lunging forward, she swung the Hyperion in a tight arc that came perilously close to Squall's leg. The Revolver Advanced made the tiniest movement, flicking away the attack with ease. Squall brought his weapon up into his ready stance, eyes never leaving her.

Aya rotated her wrist, bringing the blade around to rest against Squall's. "Your move," she informed him.

"What am I defending myself against?" he asked, tightening his grip.

"How much do you remember of the forty eighties?"

Squall disengaged the blade, gaining room for a short lunge. Aya dodged it without bothering to meet the sword, ducking forward and launching a quick spincut attack. The Revolver Advanced traveled to Squall's side faster than she would have anticipated, and the Hyperion bounced of with nothing more than a metallic _clangg_! A flick of Squall's wrist brought both swords up again into the first dueling stance, blades crossed just between the two combatants.

"You dropped your shoulder too early," Squall stated. I could anticipate your attack."

"That's not what I asked," Aya snarled.

Bringing her weight to bear behind her attack, Aya slammed Squall's gunblade away and made a feint toward his heart. Squall brought the sword in to parry, and Aya took the moment to bring the point of the Hyperion dancing around his guard and score a light tap on his shoulder. Squall nodded, returning the blade to its starting position.

"That was a point," Aya said.

"Not a useful one. It didn't come close to any of the vital spots."

Aya grinned. "You're assuming that the blade isn't poisoned," she said.

Squall considered that for a moment. "I graduated from SeeD in forty eighty-four and completed the Ultimecia Campaigns that same year. In forty eighty-five was the first Sorcerer War. What do you need to know?"

"There's a lot no one knows, isn't there?" Aya asked. "Because no one's ever bothered to say anything."

Squall frowned, and lowered his gunblade. "What's going on here?" he asked darkly. "Who wrote that note? Whose idea was this fight?"

Aya was taken aback. "What makes you think that it wasn't mine?" she asked.

"What did the note say?"

The question caught her totally offguard. Snarling, she answered "None of your business," and wasn't quite sure which query she was responding to.

"In forty eighty five Seifer died. Is that what you wanted me to say?" There was a dark fire in Squall's eyes that she didn't think she had ever seen before. It was as if she was looking at another person, hidden somewhere behind the net of scars and nigh-invisible wrinkles, someone fiery and very dangerous.

It was giving her one of the biggest adrenaline rushes she had had in a while.

"Maybe," she answered.

Squall slammed the point of the gunblade into the ground, eyes blazing. "This isn't a game, Aya," he snapped. "He's _dead_, and--"

"Yes, I _know_ that!" Aya responded in kind, burying the tip of the Hyperion into the dirt. "He died saving you. He tried to kill you, and then he died saving you. The history books will talk about it, but _no one and nothing else_. Isn't it the strangest mystery, Da? It's as if everyone is just trying to forget it!"

"And why shouldn't they?" Squall's eyes narrowed. "The past is useless. Nothing can be done about it."

"Useless!" Aya spluttered. "I don't _believe_ you just said that! It's--the past isn't useless! It--it defines who we are, what it made us be--"

"Is that the problem? You don't know who you are?" Squall's hand fisted on the hilt of the blade, but he didn't raise it. "Why do you need _my_ past to determine _your_ identity?"

"_Your_ past! Do you even _know_ how damn famous you are--how damn _infamous_ he was? And where do you think that puts me? You're my _father_-- and everyone seems to know what that means except you."

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"No. ..._yes_! I don't _know_ any more!" She bristled. "When you were this age, you were already making headlines. Do you have any idea what kind of a shadow that is to grow up in? All I want to know is who in _hell_ I'm supposed to be!"

"Aya Leonhart," Squall answered. His voice was flat and uncompromising.

Aya ripped the Hyperion from the ground, brandishing it furiously. "No!" she roared, taking a two-handed grip on the light blade. Her knuckles were pale with anger and force. "Not _just_ that. I'm more than just my father's daughter. I'm more than just some echo of you!"

Aya struck, feeling his counter ringing in all the bones of her body. She disengaged and struck again, feeling a Limit welling up inside her and not remembering quite how to channel it into this kinds of a fight. The blades whipped before her eyes too fast to trace, leaving explosions of sparks and reflected Training Center lights which dazzled her vision.

Squall seemed to be fighting a completely different battle--his eyes were fixed somewhere on the middle distance between the swords and Aya herself, and to all appearances running on instinct alone. Every dodge, counter and strike was textbook-precise and tactically impeccable--but it was as if he was caught in a melee, without focus or direction, fighting in order to fight, caught in a place where he couldn't run away.

And the tiniest bit of that lost concentration might have averted what then occurred.

Aya feinted in and dodged ot one side as me moved to block, causing him to overextend himself grievously. In a fluid motion she brought the Hyperion up past her left ear and swept it downward, leaving him to struggle to raise his blade before the blow fell...

He parried and _struck_--struck with a bit too much force; sent the Hyperion spinning into the bushes, and slammed the sword into her face with barely enough time to change the angle so that most of the blow was delivered by the flat instead of the blade. Aya's head snapped around and her body followed it; she twisted and fell to the ground with her arms going up to protect her head instinctively. Squall dropped the Revolver Advanced in shock, kneeling down to see if he had dealt her serious harm--

He didn't have time to register movement, only pain. It lanced across his face from his jaw up over his cheekbone and stopped somewhere just below his right temple, very close to his eye. Suddenly Aya was more-or-less on her feet, crouched in front of him and baring her teeth angrily. One of her smaller concealed daggers was in her hand, a bruise was swelling on the left side of her head, and blood was pouring from a cut across her left cheekbone.

"That's _enough_!"

The authoritative voice startled them both out of the confrontation, and each one immediately looked over to the entrance--where Quistis stood, arms akimbo, with a look of supreme annoyance on her face. Both combatants froze, her unexpected intrusion throwing both of them offguard. Quistis advanced sternly, shaking her head.

"Look at the pair of you," she admonished as they straightened up. "I see you've managed to injure each other already. I am _very_ glad that I was the one to find you here, so that the rest of Garden wouldn't have to see its Commander engaging in a brawl like a raw cadet!"

Squall locked both hands behind his back and tried to look dignified. "We were dueling," he stated.

"Of course you were. You're both coming to the Infirmary to see Doctor Sable now, and then you're going to go back to your quarters. Aya, it's _well_ after curfew, and Squall, you need to change out of that bloody uniform before you meet the White SeeDs in your office."

"White SeeDs?"

Quistis nodded. "They're up from Centra with a bit of information and a lot of questions. They'd like to see you at your earliest convenience. But _not_--" she added swiftly, "before you get healed and cleaned up."

Aya turned sullenly and picked Hyperion up from where it had fallen. Then she turned and stalked out of the door. Quistis took a few steps after her, but was halted abruptly.

"Don't," Squall warned. Quistis turned back, incredulous.

"Squall, I honestly don't think--"

"I've gone after her enough times to know that it's no use."

Quistis thought for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Well, if anyone would know, it would be you," she conceded. "Let's get you healed up, at least."

Squall nodded, and quietly resheathed his blade.

Aya slipped into the suite quietly, crossing the distance to her room and locking the door behind her before Rinoa could come out of _her_ room to see why she was coming in so late. Moving a hand up to gingerly hold the side of her face, she became aware that a pair of yellow eyes were gleaming at her from the direction of her bed. It was too dark in the room to see anything else, but Aya had a fair idea of who it was even before the figure spoke.

"You're hurt," Tiamat said.

"I've had worse." Aya wiped away the blood which was coating her cheek, and--for lack of a better place to put it--wiped it off on her shirt hem. "If this thing was supposed to make me figure anything out, it failed pretty miserably. All I learned was how much he hates answering questions." _And how little patience I have_, came up from the corner of her mind.

"Oh, you can't have believed that you would get everything in an instant," Tiamat drawled. "Life isn't that easy."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," Aya growled.

Tiamat's eyes blinked slowly. "You should get that cut taken care of," she said. "You're going to develop a scar if you don't."

"Bite me," Aya growled.

"I don't think that would be very pleasant for either of us," Tiamat retorted. "What I've done here is give you the first step, Aya. It's up to you to take the rest."

"And what in _hell_ was this 'first step' supposed to get me?" Aya demanded.

Tiamat chuckled softly. "Think about it long enough," she said. "You'll figure it out sooner or later. But don't think to long, or the opportunity might pass."

With a psychic flash, the eyes disappeared and Aya felt Tiamat junctioning herself inside her skull.

"What opportunity?" she asked. But Tiamat didn't answer.


	21. The Voyage Begins

XXI _  
"And boyhood is a summer sun  
Whose waning is the dreariest one.  
For all we live to know is known  
And all we seek to keep hath flown."  
--E.A. Poe_

* * *

Kamalyn rolled over in bed, yawning broadly. The sunlight was beginning to penetrate the curtains, and it seemed as if he had woken a bit early, for whatever reason. 

Glancing toward the clock on his desk, he groaned and got up. A piece of paper seemed to have fallen across it, obscuring the face. Picking it up, he glanced at it to see where it had come from.

After scanning the lines, his brain nearly froze up. After blinking at it a few times and discovering that the words on the paper wouldn't go away as soon as he thought he was awake, his hindbrain began to panic.

_...I have to go tell Commander Leonhart...!_

He got halfway to the door of the suite before he remembered to go back and change into his uniform.

Early mornings were always quiet in the office, since most of the staff didn't arrive until the office officially opened. Squall, however, was perpetually up early, and could almost always be found in the Office well before opening time. He came here for the solitude, more often than not--a solitude which was instantly encroached upon by a loud, pounding knock on the other side of the door.

Squall glanced up, tiredly irritable. "It isn't locked," he called, devoting most of his attention to the forms on the desk. The door opened, and he glanced up to see--

_Seifer_!

--he clamped down on the instinctive response, gritting his teeth and searching for the SeeD's name again--the one he could never seem to remember. He reasoned that it must have been the events of the previous night that were triggering those cues--usually he didn't have that moment of disorientation. Not any more, at least.

"The office isn't open for another hour," he informed him cooly, thinking _Kamalyn. I think that's his name_.

"I know, sir," the SeeD replied--and there was a hint of something a bit more than unease welling behind the words. "I--it's--" He took a breath, eyes locked on the Commander's face. "Aya, sir. She--"

Squall suppressed an annoyed groan in the interests of preserving an official appearance. "What?"

"She's gone, sir. She left Garden--"

"..._what_?" _Oh, no..._

Squall lurched out of his chair, staring at Kamalyn. The junior SeeD was trying to keep up an appearance of calm and control, but it was easy to see that underneath he was almost more scared than Squall had become. "I don't know, sir," he tried to explain. "When I woke up, there was a note for me on my console, and it said that she had left." Kamalyn pulled something out of his pocket, and his hand shook as he held it out to the Commander. "I thought I should report to you as soon as I found out. I don't know where she's going, or what she plans to do."

Squall took the note quickly, unfolding the paper. Quickly, he scanned the lines which Aya had written.

_Kamalyn--_

_Damn it all. Damn the Lunar Cry, damn the Dead Continent, damn the DSRC, just damn everything. The world is getting screwed up, and I'm not going to sit around and not know why._

_I'm leaving this note at 1:14 in the morning--you really need to get a better lock on your door. By the time you wake up, I'm going to be gone--I wouldn't worry too much about trying to go after me, if I were you. I'm taking Hyperion, but I've turned in all of my SeeD-issued GFs. Make sure that that Gansarro kid doesn't get Gigas--that would be way too satisfying for him._

_Don't try to look for me--I'm going to be damnably hard to trace. Not quite sure where I'm going yet, anyway. And 'Leonhart' isn't going to stay--it's strangling me, and I need to get out, to breathe. I'm just "Aya" from this point forward._

_Oh. I thought up a new poem fragment; complete with archaic terminology and that damn Late Centran form. Instructor Jemi would be proud. Take a look at this--_

_"O give me more a noble death_

_Than any sleeping cosset take  
Or that may please a timid soul  
Or may a coward's terrors slake  
For by my final hour's end  
What I have left behind will fade  
And that what rot takes in embrace  
Is in its rigid coffin laid;  
While life doth our adventure hold  
Our sleep puts forth our precious dreams:  
Who calls us up in memory  
Recalls what by our deaths we seem."_

_Not a single comma in the entire thing! If only I thought of it sooner. I could have aced that Lit course._

_Oh, and about leaving--I'll leave it up to your discretion to judge who to tell._

_What to say...? I'll see you again after I've done something BIG. Good luck on any assignments you get, and you had better have some interesting stories to tell when I get home._

_- - Flying into history on the wings of scientific curiosity (and a good dose of combat aptitude),_

_Aya_

Squall handed the paper back, dumbfoundedness and grimness pressing against each other inside him. _'...I'll see you again after I've done something BIG?' ...where did she learn that expression? Is she _trying _to_--

Taking a slow breath, he glanced at Kamalyn again. "Thank you for alerting me," he said as calmly as he could. "You're dismissed."

Kamalyn saluted, but hesitated. "...sir?" he asked.

Squall watched him for a moment. Everything he knew about this boy said that he would have wanted to get away as soon as Squall let him. "Yes?"

"...is there anything I can do?"

_He--what_? Squall watched him for a moment. ..._oh_... He had never bothered to keep track of Aya's friends--the only reason that he knew Kamalyn _was_ her friend was that his adoptive parents were Fujin and Raijin. But, if he was a close enough friend for Aya to leave her message for _him_ as opposed to for anyone else, it might follow that there was some feeling on his side for her, as well. "I'll contact you if there's anything," he said, still a bit too rattled to analyze what that meant. "Dismissed."

Kamalyn looked as if he was about to hesitate, but thought better of it and left the room with a quick salute. Squall sat back into the chair heavily, hand going up to massage the spot just between his eyes where a headache was building up.

_She is going to get herself killed._

_"Not quite,"_ whispered something into his mind.

Long experience with the GFs kept him from jumping in surprise, but the fact that he couldn't recognize the mental voice was a bit odd. _Who is this?_ he thought back.

_"Come home, Black Knight,"_ the voice murmured to him. _"We have a lot to discuss, and I've always preferred my conversations to be face-to-face. I'll tell you all you need to know."_

The mental presence disappeared, and left him to walk toward the door to the office in anticipation of what he might find.

"I told you I would see you again, Black Knight. Do you remember?"

The door hissed shut behind him, leaving him facing the black dragon who reclined in the middle of the common area of the suite. "Tiamat."

"It's been a long time." Tiamat stretched. "I told you I would see you again. I saw you sooner than I thought I would, though, and I wonder if you forgot about me afterward? But I'm here again, and I wanted to inform you that I'll be looking after Aya from here on out. You shouldn't worry."

"What's the meaning of all this?" Squall crossed his arms, glaring at her. "Are you the one orchestrating this?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Tiamat asked, eyes aglow.

Squall pondered for a bare moment. "I'm not sure."

"I don't. Not really. But if I did..." Tiamat's eyes caught the Griever medallion that hung about Squall's neck, and the light gleamed off it. "If I _did_, I would almost swear that that girl is Seifer come back, trying to make things right, and just as lost and confused as ever."

Squall jumped internally. "Seifer?" he demanded, and then, a second later, "...make things _right_?" He wasn't sure which question he wanted to ask more.

"She is doing all that she can," Tiamat answered, and flashed her teeth in a grin. "As for Seifer? You needn't worry. Humans don't come back as humans. Seifer is... gone. Parts of him may remain somewhere--the whole of him, even--but he is none the less gone past any hope of your recall."

"Why are you doing this?"

Tiamat shook her head. "I said that I would tell you what you needed to know. You don't need to know that.

"Oh?" Squall frowned. "What _do_ I need to know?"

Tiamat chuckled, eyes narrowing. "Listen to me, and listen to me well. You want to hunt her down. You want to take up arms and go after her. But you can't, Black Knight, and you know you can't. Time has passed; the days of your freedom are over. You were always one for growing up too swiftly, and now you look around and see something--you've gotten old, and the world is beginning to pass you by, drop you on the wayside because you can't keep up. You're realizing that the lifespan in front of you isn't as long as the lifespan behind you, and time is pulling you down into the depths like an iron ball and chain. It's not your world any more. It's time for the young to inherit what you've left behind."

Tiamat had risen and approached him, forcing him backward until he backed into a wall and stood there pinned by the power of the dragon's eyes. There was a soft hiss from behind the Guardian, and two pairs of eyes turned to see Rinoa entering from the bedroom, dressed in casual day clothes but luminous with the light of sorcery. Her eyes fixed on Tiamat's, stern and commanding in a way she was unused to looking.

"Get _out_."

Tiamat seemed to shrink infinitesimally, then nodded and slipped away into the netherworld through which GFs could travel. Rinoa moved to Squall's side, placing a hand lightly on his arm.

"She's gone, isn't she?" she asked, and it was clear she wasn't referring to the dragon.

Squall bowed his head--then caught her in an embrace and came to the very verge of tears. Off in the next room he could hear the orderly _tick, tock_ of the clock on the wall--progressing forward slowly, and leaving him behind.

"You can come out from there, now. We're on the high seas."

Aya glanced out from the pile of shipboard supplies, meeting a pair of brown eyes. Standing stiffly, she glanced down at her hiding place. "How'd you find me?"

"I know every square centimetre of my ship," the man informed her. "I know when something is out of place."

Aya shrugged. "You White SeeDs don't miss a trick, do you?"

The man shrugged. "We try not to." He extended a hand, taking hers warmly when she responded. "Majon Bariel. I'm the captain of the _Argent_."

Aya nodded. "I'm called Aya."

Majon seemed to accept that. "Care to tell me why you wanted to stow away?"

Aya shrugged. "I needed to get away from Garden. I couldn't find the answers I needed there, and I couldn't easily leave."

Majon nodded thoughtfully. "Well, we have an empty bunk, and you're welcome to it as long as you want to stay with us. We're not going to be a ferry service, though; if you stay you help, and you go where we go."

Aya shrugged. "That's all right. I understand you're looking into the Lunar Cry?"

Majon nodded. "That's right."

Aya grinned. "That's exactly where I want to be."

Majon motioned to the doorway. "Well, no reason for you to stay cooped up in the hold any longer. Come up on deck. It's going to be a lovely day."

Unable to repress a grin, Aya followed as Majon lead the way up the short flight of stairs onto the deck. The early-morning light dazzled her for a moment, and she paused in her steps until her eyes could clear.

The view of the sea was incredible--a vast, glimmering expanse whose surface belied its real depth, gently rising and falling like the breath of a sleeping god. Above it the sky was a pale reflection of the watery blue, and the air was clear--at least, as far as she could see.

**--End of Part One--**

(Stay tuned for the continuation--right here, on a computer near you!)


End file.
